


Kill Shot

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Finn is a BAMF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron, successful CEO of Resistance Tech, is on his first vacation in years.  He thinks it’s just going to be him and his friends, working on planes, hanging out, having a good time.</p><p>But then, he meets Finn Olori—the mysterious man on the motorcycle—and nothing will ever be the same...</p><p>Poe didn’t count on falling so hard so fast.</p><p>He also didn’t count on the people trying to kill him or a traitor lurking at Resistance Tech.</p><p>Now, Poe just wants to make it back home alive, and with Finn’s help, he just might…</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man on the Motorcycle

 

Nearly every minute of the day was accounted for.  There were meetings with the plant manager and with R&D, an interview with some local news station, not to mention about a million emails to catch up on.  Poe stared at his calendar and wanted to cry.  Instead, he took a deep breath and began typing.

 

Not that anyone could see him crumbling—Poe had perfected the art of being perpetually on.  He was always smiling, always charming, always smooth, and as the CEO of Resistance Tech, that sort of charisma came in handy on a daily basis.

 

But today, Poe wasn’t feeling it.  The company had just seen the launch of a new solar energy initiative in Jakku, and Poe had been giving interviews and talks about it for three straight weeks.  He was pretty sure at this point, he could talk about solar energy in his sleep—and he probably had; he honestly couldn’t remember those last two interviews.

 

Poe picked up a file folder on his desk.  Kaydel had paper clipped a note to it: “Get to know your new employee.”  He flicked through the file: Rey Kenobi, new head of computer security.  One of Leia’s hires in the wake of several small scares with attempted hacks of their systems.  He stared at Ms. Kenobi’s picture.  _Oh to be that young again_.  He closed the file and rubbed his temples.

 

Leia Organa walked into his office; Poe tried to muster up the ol’ Dameron charm, but she shot him a look that said she wasn’t buying it.  Instead, she walked straight to his bar.  Poe closed his eyes.  _I swear if she’s here to tell me that there’s been a delay with the Hosnian project_... 

 

“What is it,” he asked as she poured herself a drink.

 

“Hello, Leia.  It’s nice to see you.  How are you,” she said in a monotone.

 

Poe sighed and pushed himself up to join her.  “Sorry, Leia.  Hello.  How are you?”  He filled the glass with whisky, downed it, and poured another.

 

Leia raised an eyebrow.  “I’m doing well.  This quarter's profits are going through the roof; you’ve made me a very rich woman.”

 

“You were already a very rich woman.  I’m just padding the coffers.”  Poe looked at her over his glass.  “Why are you here, Leia?”  He took a drink.

 

Leia motioned to a couch on the far side of the office.  She walked over, took off her shoes and pulled her legs up under her as she motioned for Poe to join her.  He walked over and collapsed onto the couch.

 

“ _That_ is what I’m here for.”

 

Poe took another drink.  “Hmmmm?”

 

“When was the last time you took a vacation?”

 

“Leia, don’t start with that.  You know I can’t—”

 

Leia put up a hand.  “No, _you_ don’t start with that.  You’ve been running on fumes for weeks.  The Jakku project is launched.  Things are going well.  You have good people working for you.  It’s time to take a vacation.  Recharge, Poe.  You’re practically dead on your feet.”

 

“I’m doing fine,” Poe said, taking another drink.

 

“No, you’re not,” Leia said.  “As it is, I’ve made the decision for you.  Six weeks in Takodana.  Kaydel, Statura, and I can handle things here while you’re gone.”

 

“Takodana,” Poe said.  He smiled.  Iolo and Karé were out by Takodana; he could see them, maybe even get up in the air again _.  How long has it been?_

 

Seemingly reading his mind, Leia said, “I’ve already had Kaydel clear today’s schedule, and Iolo has a spare room.  He’s expecting you tomorrow.  They’ll have a plane fueled and ready for you to take up as soon as you get there.  I checked; your license is still up to date.”

 

Poe opened his mouth and Leia said, “No.  No excuses.  Six weeks starting tomorrow.  Don’t think, Poe.  Just get up and go home and pack.  Maybe if you’re really lucky, you’ll get laid while you’re there.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and pretended he didn’t just hear a woman who could have been his mother say that.  _Although it would be nice to get laid..._  

 

“Fine, Leia,” he said rising.  “You win.”

 

Leia smiled.  “I always do.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was delighted at the prospect of seeing his friends again: Karé and Iolo had partnered with a guy named Snap Wexley to start a small transport company at an airfield just outside Takodana.  They were still flying, something that Poe envied.  Sometime after college—when he’d defected from Republic Industries with Leia to build Resistance Tech—he’d stopped going up into the air regularly.  Now, Poe realized how much he missed it.

 

Karé and Iolo were waiting at baggage claim for him.  He rushed into their arms, laughing.  “How long has it been,” he asked.

 

Iolo shook his head.  “Two, three years at least.”

 

“I think longer,” Karé said.  “Good to have you here now.”

 

Once they got Poe settled in at Iolo’s, they took him out to the airfield.  There, he met Snap and one of the pilots who flew charters out of the field, Jessika Pava.  Jessika had a huge grin on her face as she shook Poe’s hand and said hello.  He looked from Karé to Iolo.  “Something I don’t know about?”

  
“I’ll say,” said Snap.

 

Karé pointed to something across the hanger.

 

“No,” Poe said.  “She didn’t.”  He was already running towards the plane.

 

“Yeah, she did,” Iolo called after him.

 

Leia had shipped out Poe’s pet project—a P-38 Lightning that he had been slowly restoring for the better part of the last three years. 

 

As the others caught up to him, Poe turned to Karé.  “How?”

 

Karé lifted an eyebrow.  “It’s Leia Organa.  She can do anything.”

 

Poe laughed.  “She certainly can.”

 

# # # #

 

After a few days of catching up with Karé and Iolo and becoming fast friends with Snap and Jess, Poe found a nice rhythm to his days.  He’d borrow one of Karé’s planes in the morning and take her up for a while.  Then, he’d spend the afternoon working on his baby while the others went about their daily business—or more often than not, while they sat and offered up a commentary on Poe’s restoration job.  He was having the time of his life.

 

It was at the end of his first week in Takodana when it happened.  He was covered in grease and dirt and who knew what else when he stepped away from the plane for a moment just to collect his thoughts.  That’s when he heard it—the purr of an engine roaring down the road in front of the hangar.  Poe looked up and that’s when he noticed _him_ : the man on the motorcycle. 

 

Poe was close enough to the road that he could get a decent look.  Poe couldn’t see his face really—he was always wearing a white helmet with red stripes on it—but the rest of the mystery man was nice: broad shoulders, nice muscled thighs.  It helped that the mystery man was always dressed in black—black boots; black leather jacket, black pants and shirt—it just added to the aura.  Plus, the way he handled that bike, Poe had a feeling this was a man who knew his way around machines—and that was the fastest imaginable way to Poe’s heart.

 

Over the next week, it became an almost daily ritual.  Sometime between three and five, the man would roar past on his motorcycle and Poe would stop what he was doing and go watch. 

 

After the third time he’d seen the man, Poe started having very stimulating dreams.  A well-built man would ride up on his black motorcycle, take off his white helmet, and walk over to Poe and…Poe licked his lips thinking about it.  It had gotten so bad that he started to feel aroused anytime he heard a motorcycle engine.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn Olori’s pride and joy was his 2014 Thunder Black Indian Chief motorcycle.  Whenever he got a few scraps of free time, Finn jumped on his bike and rode.  Riding was the one time when he could clear his mind—whatever demons might’ve been lurking in his head, he could exorcise them when he was on his bike. 

 

That’s why within the first week of moving to Takodana, he had figured out the fastest way out of town—to roads where he could let loose and really fly.  He soon found himself zooming past fields and farms; there was very little traffic on the outskirts of town, and for a few hours he could forget about the world.

 

No matter what route he took, though, Finn always seemed to find himself riding past the old airfield on the far side of town.  Near the front buildings was a huge hangar and almost every time Finn rode by, his mystery man was there, working on the same old airplane.  The man was hard to miss—tousled black curls, sunkissed skin, a tight little…  Finn got where he looked forward to his rides as much for the view of the mystery man as the fact that they got him out of town. 

 

So, Finn realized that some part of him probably wanted this when he pulled up outside the airfield, looking up.  The skies were dark and getting darker.  There was no way he was going to make it back to Takodana before it started raining, and while he trusted in his ability to make it back in one piece, he knew it would be smarter to wait.  Finn was sitting there trying to figure out what to do when a voice tore him from his thoughts.

 

“Hey, can I help you?”

 

Finn turned to see a small woman with long black hair approaching.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to figure out if I could beat the rain back to town or not.”

 

She looked up and smiled.  “Probably not.  My guess is you’ve got about ten minutes before it really starts coming down.  You’re welcome to come out to the hangar and wait it out if you want.”

 

“Really?  That would be great.”  He held out his hand.  “Finn.  Finn Olori.”

 

“Jess.  Jess Pava,” she said, shaking his hand.  “Follow me.

 

Once Finn and his bike were safely stowed in the hangar, Jess brought him over to a loud table full of people playing cards.  “Hey everyone, this is Finn.  He’s going to ride out the storm with us.  Finn,” she said, pointing to the various people sitting around the table, “that’s Snap, Karé, Iolo, and Poe.”

 

Finn nodded to each of them but burst into a wide smile when his eyes set on Poe.  “Nice to meet you,” he said to the group, never taking his eyes off Poe. 

 

The others nodded and grumbled their hellos, way too focused on their game, but Poe looked as happy to see Finn as Finn did to see him. 

 

“I fold,” Poe said, rising.  There was a collective groan from the table as he walked over towards Finn.  “Finn, was it?  You aren’t the one with that beautiful Indian, are you?”

 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

 

“Ummmm,” Poe said, his smile causing the most adorable crinkles next to his eyes.  “You ride by here most days.  Kind of hard to miss.”

 

Finn blushed.  “Yeah, I try to take her out whenever I can get away.  The city is a bit of an…acquired taste, but it’s beautiful out here.”

 

At the table, Jess snorted.  Poe took Finn’s arm and led him away from the others, back towards Finn’s bike.  “So I take it you’re not from around here?”

 

“No, I’m just here for a few months…studying at the university,” Finn said.

 

“Oh, what do you study?”

 

“History.  I’m writing my Master’s thesis on contemporary U.S. military history,” Finn said, and then he quickly asked, “And you’re a pilot?”

 

“Yes, kind of.  We all are.  Snap, Iolo, and Karé run a transport company.  Jess works for the field and gives lessons and flies charters.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

Poe laughed.  “I’m just here on vacation.  Spending some time with them—Karé, Iolo, and I were in college together, bonded in the Reserves.  Now, I’m just a run-of-the-mill businessman back in D’Qar.”  He didn’t know why he lied; well, it wasn’t a lie _exactly_ , but it wasn’t the truth, either.

 

“So what is it you’ve been working on every time I drive by?”

 

Poe couldn’t help but smile.  _He noticed_.  He began walking to his plane.  “Um, that’s my baby, Black One.  She’s a P-38 Lightning.  They were used in World War 2, mostly in the Pacific.  Tough birds.  Great fighters.”  Poe blushed.  “I’m gonna stop there; I could literally talk about her for hours.”

 

Finn said, “I wouldn’t mind.”  His eyes roved over the plane.  “She’s beautiful.”  Finn’s eyes met Poe’s, and Poe was pretty sure he was a goner.  A rumble of thunder tore across the sky.  Both men turned towards an open door and watched as a torrent of rain let loose.

 

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while,” Finn said.

 

“Guess so,” Poe answered.  For a few moments, neither of them spoke.  They both stared out at the rain.  The hangar was filled with the far off sound of the poker game and the rain hitting the metal roof.

 

Soon, though, the silence got the better of Poe.  He nodded towards an old office at the back of the hangar.  “Wanna sit?”

 

Finn looked over towards the group playing cards; they were lost in their own world on the other side of the hangar.  Inwardly, he smiled.  _Have him all to myself_.  He shrugged.  “Sure.  Why not?”

 

Poe opened the door to the office and pointed to an old couch.  He flicked at the light switch, but nothing happened.  “Sorry about that.  Jess has been meaning to fix it…” He sat down next to Finn.  The room wasn’t dark; the rain-streaked light from the window provided just enough illumination to make it cozy.  _Or romantic_ , Poe thought and then immediately tried to remind himself that he’d known this guy for all of ten minutes.  Poe swallowed hard and put his hands on his knees.

 

Finn looked at Poe’s hands.  “So, um, you said you’re from D’Qar?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.

 

“How long are you here?”

 

“About another month or so?”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “It’s sort of a forced vacation.”  Finn shot him a strange look.  “Oh no, nothing bad.  One of my associates thought it was time for me to take some time off.”  He laughed.  “Seems I’m bad at that sort of thing.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “I know what you mean.  I get so wrapped up in what I’m doing most of the time that I don’t even realize hours or even days have passed.”

 

“The curse of laser focus,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah,” Finn added.  “Not that it’s all bad.  You get a lot done that way.”

 

“True, but you also miss out on things like eating and sleeping and…meeting interesting new strangers on motorcycles.”  Poe looked up at Finn and smiled.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing your friend made you come out here then.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Thunder rumbled again and the rain picked up.

 

“I’m glad you aren’t riding in this,” Poe said, his eyes suddenly locked on Finn’s.  _I’ve been having dreams about you._

 

“Yeah, it would’ve been murder.”  Finn’s whole world became microfocused on how beautiful Poe’s eyes were.  _Are they actually black?  They look black._

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, leaning forward.  “Murder.”  _Filthy dreams about you_.

 

“Ummm-hmmmm,” Finn said, leaning forward.  _Such a pretty black…_

 

When they were inches away from each other, Poe’s eyes dipped to Finn’s lips and then back up.  “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

Finn smiled.  “Oh hell yeah.”  He crushed his lips into Poe’s.

 

The kiss stayed sweet and tentative for several minutes as both men repositioned themselves on the couch and their hands found purchase on each other: one of Poe’s hands cupped Finn’s face while the other wrapped around his shoulders.  Finn had one hand in Poe’s hair while the other worked down to the small of his back.

 

As lightning flashed outside the window, the kiss deepened.

 

 _What in the hell are you doing_ , Poe’s brain screamed.  _This isn’t you, Poe.  You don’t pounce on innocent strangers that you’ve just met!_  A part of Poe wanted to pull back, tell Finn they should slow things down, but then Finn’s tongue twisted around his own and the only thing Poe cared about was making sure that happened again.

 

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this.  I shouldn’t be doing this_ , Finn thought and then his eyes fell shut as Poe sucked on his lip.  He moaned, and any panicked thoughts about moving too fast were replaced by the single thought of _how good this feels_.

 

Poe took in a quick breath as Finn began pulling at his shirt.  Poe scrambled to help him get it off.  Poe couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone this bad. 

 

Suddenly, they were both shirtless and Finn was pushing Poe back down onto the couch.  Finn’s mouth began exploring Poe’s chest and Poe couldn’t help grinding up into Finn.  Poe’s hands dug into Finn’s back.  “Oh,” he groaned as Finn found one of his nipples.  “Yeeeessssss,” he begged as Finn’s expert mouth sucked and teased. 

 

Finn smiled as he rose to hover just over Poe.  _This is crazy, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna stop._

 

Poe grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, his hands moving to Finn’s waist, loving the feel of Finn’s skin against him.  Poe sucked a bruise on Finn’s neck and Finn’s body arched.  “Poe,” he breathed out.  “Oh god yes.” _More_ , Finn thought.  _Please_. 

 

As Finn bent back down to taste more of the pilot, a voice suddenly intruded: “—wanted me to see if either of you…” Jessika stopped short.

 

Finn and Poe both scrambled to find their shirts and sit upright.  Jess covered her eyes.

 

“Kriff, Jess!  Knock!”

 

“Sorry!” she said.  “I didn’t think you would be…”  She was clearly flustered.  “I mean, you two just met!”

 

Poe blushed.  “Yeah, well…”  He buried his face in his shirt.  “What did you want, Jess?”

 

“You two hungry,” she asked, teasingly sweet.

 

Poe looked at Finn who shook his head.  “No, we’re good.”

 

She laughed.  “I’ll say.”  She began closing the door.  “Should I hang a sock on here?” 

 

Poe threw his shirt at the closed door.  He took a deep breath, refusing to look at Finn.  “Sorry about that.”

 

Finn smiled.  “No worries.”  He turned and looked out the window.  _What the hell was I thinking?_ He took a breath.  “It’ll be letting up soon.  I’ll need to go.”

 

“Oh,” said Poe, not even attempting to hide his disappointment.

 

“So I guess we’ll need to figure out when we’re going to see each other again,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Finn said.  He made sure he had Poe’s eyes before he said, “If you think we’re not going to do that again, you’re insane.  Plus, I mean, I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, me too.  Maybe even have dinner together.  Have a real conversation.”

 

“Sounds nice,” Finn said.  “So, you have a number?”

 

Poe gave it to him and then put Finn’s number into his phone.

 

“You free tomorrow night,” Finn asked.

 

Poe smiled.  “Sure am.”

 

“Good, I’ll pick you up at 8.  Here?”

 

“Naw, pick me up at Iolo’s house.  I’ll text you the directions.”

 

Finn smiled and turned to look out the window.  _What the hell_.  “Still raining.”

 

“Sure is,” Poe said.

 

“And your shirt is all the way across the room.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Finn began pulling his shirt back off. 

 

Poe smiled as the other man pushed him back down onto the couch.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Seriously, Dameron, how long has it been,” Snap asked.

 

Poe wiped the grease off his hands and onto his coveralls.  “Ummm, I don’t know.”

 

“That is a lie,” Iolo said loudly.  “As your housemate of the past few weeks, I can guarantee that you know—down to the minute—how long you’ve known him.”

 

Poe blushed.  “Fine!”  He closed his eyes and then said quietly, “It’s been two weeks, three days,” he groaned, “and about ten hours.”

 

Karé let out a low whistle.  “Oh man, you have it bad.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this far gone on a guy,” Iolo said.

 

“Not since Muran,” Karé said quietly. 

 

Before thoughts of their late friend could bring the group down, Iolo added, “So how’s the sex?”

 

Jess threw a dirty rag at him.  “Iolo!”

 

“Hey!  We’ve all been wondering.  I’m just the one brave enough to ask.”

 

They all turned to look at Poe, whose eyes got wide.  “You guys can’t be serious.”

 

Snap shrugged.  “We lead very sheltered lives, Poe.  Let us live vicariously.”

 

“Yeah,” said Karé.  “Especially considering how built that boy is.”  She turned to Jess.  “Did you see his—”

 

“Karé!” Poe said.  “Please don’t talk about my boyfrie—”

 

“BOYFRIEND,” the group yelled as one.

 

Poe closed his eyes and ran both hands through his hair.  “I did not mean boyfriend.  I…”  He threw down his hands.  “You guys are the worst, you know that?”  He stormed off.

 

“You love us,” Jess yelled after him.

 

Poe went to the back office and threw himself on the couch.  His and Finn’s couch.  He let out a long sigh. 

 

He _was_ far gone.  He hadn’t felt like this about anyone in years.  

 

Not only was there the obvious physical attraction, but he genuinely liked Finn.  The conversations were lively and interesting; Finn challenged him, kept him on his toes.  And they made each other laugh.  Plus, no matter what they were doing—going to the promenade to listen to live music, window shopping in town, watching movies at Iolo’s—they seemed to fit together.  Even when they went hiking in the hills and didn’t speak for hours, it felt right.  It was perfect. 

 

Poe took in a long breath.  Well, _nearly_ perfect.  At the moment, it was frustrating as hell.

 

There were two big problems as Poe saw it. 

 

One, he was only in Takodana for vacation.  He was due to go back to D’Qar in a few weeks. 

 

Two, despite what the group thought, he and Finn were taking things slow.  On their first date, they had decided to pump the brakes—they both agreed that they’d been moving way too fast that day on the couch, so they were going to take their time. 

 

Well, there was still a lot of making out…

 

But that had been two-and-a-half weeks ago, and now Poe was pretty sure he was going to explode if he and Finn didn’t have sex soon.  Poe rubbed his temples.  Sex was going to complicate things, but for Finn?  For Finn, Poe didn’t mind complicated—as long as he got to keep Finn in his life.

 

# # # #

 

The room was dark, save for the desk lamp on the table.  Finn put down the polishing cloth and looked at the various pieces spread before him.  He looked at the clock and waited.  As it flipped over from 3:48 to 3:49, he began assembling, never taking his eyes off the clock.  His hands knew the pieces and these movements so well, he was certain he could do this in his sleep.  With a final click, he smiled.  He looked down at the gun in his hands and then back up at the clock, waiting for 3:49 to flip over to 3:50.

 

His cell rang.

 

“Yes?”

 

The voice on the other end of the phone was mechanical.  “Are things proceeding according to plan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you prepared for phase two?”

 

“I’m ready as soon as you give the signal.”

 

His caller hung up.

 

Finn put the phone down and frowned.  An image of Poe smiling, lips slightly swollen and hair mussed after one of their many make out sessions filtered up into his head.  He closed his eyes and tried to squeeze it out.  _There is no place for sentiment in this kind of work_ , he reminded himself.  He took one deep breath and then another.

 

The other cell phone rang—Poe’s ringtone.  Finn smiled despite himself.  “Hey, sweetie!”

 

“Hey, Finn, can you swing by the field tonight instead of Iolo’s house?  I’m gonna be here a little longer than I thought.”

 

“Sure.  I’ll be there at seven.”

 

“See you then!”  Poe hung up.

 

Finn hung up and closed his eyes again.  _No place for sentiment._

 

 


	2. Awkward and Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things you want that you know you shouldn't have.

 

Leia addressed the half dozen Resistance Tech employees sitting around the conference room.  “Now that the Jakku project is complete, I’d like to get Rey completely familiarized with the company from top to bottom.  She’s already done some amazing work with IT, but I think it would be well worth our while to walk her through every other department as well, so she can see what’s going on there and identify any potential security risks.”  She turned to the silver-haired man next to her.  “Ematt, I want you, Kaydel, and Statura to give her a brief overview of the whos, whats and wheres, and then Bastian, if you and Bee could show her around R&D?”

 

Both men answered in the affirmative.

 

“Great,” Leia said, rising.  “I’m going to leave it in your capable hands.”  She turned to Rey.  “Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

Rey smiled.  “No, I think that ought to do it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The rain streaked down the windows of Iolo’s car.  Poe tapped his fingers along the steering wheel as he turned onto Finn’s block.  _Play it cool, Dameron_.  He smiled at Finn.  “I had a good time tonight.”

 

“Me, too,” Finn said, staring out of the window.  “Too bad about the rain, though.”

 

“Yeah, but we improvised well,” Poe said, looking at the picnic blanket spread across the back seat.  He pulled into a vacant space and put the car in park.  _Please ask me up.  Please ask me up_.

 

Finn had every intention of wishing Poe a good night, giving him a quick kiss, and leaving, but when he turned, Poe’s eyes were wide with anticipation, and Finn knew it would only take one word.  _Don’t do this, Olori.  You’re gonna screw everything up_.  Finn cleared his throat.  _Just say goodnight and..._   “Would you like to come up?”  _Nooooooo_.

 

Poe burst into a wide grin.  “I’d love to.”

 

Finn looked around for an umbrella. 

 

Poe said, “Sorry, I don’t have anything.  I think we’re gonna have to get wet.”  He then laughed.  “Wait.”  Poe reached into the back seat and pulled out his leather jacket and the blanket.  He took the blanket for himself and handed the jacket to Finn.  “Here.”

 

“No, Poe.  That’s yours.”

 

Poe shoved it at him.  “Take the jacket, Finn.”

 

Finn smiled and pulled the jacket over his head as he stepped out into the rain.

 

They ran from the car into Finn’s building.  He dug out his keys and quickly opened the front door, dashing in and shaking the jacket.  “I never knew it rained this much in Takodana!”

 

“Yeah, someone should have warned us it was the rainy season.”

 

Finn pointed at the stairs.  “I’m on the third floor.”

 

“Lead the way,” Poe said.

 

As they got to his door, Finn paused.  “It’s not much.”  He began fiddling with the lock.  “I mean, I’m just a grad student, and I’m only here for a few months, so it’s not like it’s…”  He shrugged.

 

“Finn, you know I don’t care about that stuff.”  Poe put a hand on Finn’s back.  “I just didn’t want the date to end yet, you know?”

 

Finn pushed the door open, then turned and smiled at Poe.  “Yeah, me either.”

 

As they walked in, Poe quickly assessed that Finn was not a fan of clutter.  There was a bed, a table, and a couch.  No tv.  No decorations on the walls.  No knick-knacks lining any of the shelves.  It was clean, orderly, almost sterile.

 

Finn walked to the kitchen.  “You want coffee or tea?  Or,” he opened the refrigerator, “I’ve got a bottle of wine in here, I think.  Or I’ve got some bourbon?”

 

“Bourbon sounds great.”

 

Finn filled two glasses and then walked over, handing one to Poe.  Poe clinked his glass into Finn’s.  “Cheers,” he said. 

 

“Cheers,” Finn repeated.  He nodded to the couch and they sat down.  _What am I doing?  I should tell him to leave.  Say I’ve got an early class tomorrow or that I…  Dammit, Poe, could you stop biting your lip._

 

Poe watched Finn swirl the bourbon in his glass and take another drink.  _I should just make a move, say something, tell him that I think it’s time.  Finn, I think we should have sex.  What?  No!   I can’t say it like that!_

 

They both started talking at the same time.

 

“So, ummm, I was thinking…”

 

“You know, we’ve been…”

 

Poe laughed nervously.  “Sorry, you first.”

 

“No,” Finn said, “it wasn’t important.”

 

They fell into another awkward silence.  Neither of them met the other’s eyes.  They both took long drinks of their bourbon.

 

Finally, Poe blurted out, “Finn, I really want to sleep with you.”  _Nooooooo, I did not just say that!_

 

_Noooooo, you did not just say that!  You need to leave_ , Finn thought.  _We can’t do this_.  “I really wanna sleep with you too.”  _What?!?!?_   _I am so screwed._

 

Poe put his glass down on the coffee table and turned to Finn.  He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  “Why in the hell is this so awkward?  I had my tongue down your throat ten minutes after meeting you.”

 

Finn downed the rest of his drink and set his glass next to Poe’s.  “I know!  I can’t believe how nervous I am.”

 

“It’s not like we don’t make out all the time,” Poe offered.  He shook his head.  “So why is this so terrifying?”

 

Finn knew the answer.  _Because I really like you.  Because I could see a future with you, and I don’t want to screw this up_.  But he knew he couldn’t say that.

 

“I don’t know,” Finn whispered.  He studied Poe—the wide eyes, that one curl falling forward, the teeth pressing into his bottom lip.  _Who the hell looks like this,_ he thought.  He reached out, running his fingers across Poe’s cheek into his hair.  Poe closed his eyes and pressed into it.

 

Finn wanted to freeze this moment, bask in it, but an insistent voice in the back of his head told him that was impossible, so he tried to drown the voice out.  He applied the tiniest bit of pressure, pulling Poe forward as he moved, lightly pressing his lips to Poe’s.

 

Every instinct in Finn’s brain told him it still wasn’t too late.  _Get out of this.  Break it off.  Run!_

 

But as Poe’s hands came up to hold Finn’s neck, and as Poe deepened the kiss, Finn started pushing them back down against the couch.  _Dammit, I’m going to have this_.

 

Poe’s hand worked its way under Finn’s shirt and he drew his fingers up Finn’s side, making Finn tense slightly.  Poe splayed his fingers out, humming “Mmmmmmm,” as he marveled at the feel of Finn’s smooth skin.  Finn closed his eyes and let the sound wash over him.

 

As Finn’s fingers dipped down to Poe’s waist, pulling at his shirt and finding the small of Poe’s back, Poe’s breath hitched. 

 

Finn leaned back just long enough to nod to the bed.  His voice was husky.  “Should we move this?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, trying to catch his breath.

 

As Poe rose, Finn turned and grabbed Poe’s hands, capturing them behind Poe’s back.  Poe let out an excited groan, and Finn could feel the other man shiver.  He kissed Poe while slowly maneuvering him to the bed. 

 

He held Poe to him, sucking on his bottom lip until Poe’s moans became too much.  As he relinquished Poe’s hands, he leaned in and whispered, “That mouth of yours.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Just wait…”  He grabbed at his clothes, artlessly yanking down his jeans.  Finn chuckled and followed suit.

 

They quickly kicked away their remaining clothes and then stood next to the bed, both appraising the other while trying not to appear like they were staring.

 

Poe had to admit: in every single dream he’d had about the mystery man on the motorcycle, his fantasy men never looked half as good as Finn Olori.  Finn looked like he was sculpted, for crying out loud—all smooth lines and hard muscle.  Poe reached out and stroked Finn’s shoulder down to his bicep, trying to confirm with touch that what he was seeing was real.

 

Finn was caught off guard by the look of amazement in Poe’s eyes.  _That can’t be for me._

Poe seemed to intuit what was going on in Finn’s head.  He said, “Finn, you’re beautiful.”  Finn actually felt himself blushing.  He tipped his head down.  Poe put a finger under his chin and lifted Finn’s head back up.  He leaned in.  “Beautiful,” he breathed out.

 

Finn felt his chest constrict.  _I can’t do this_ , he thought, but his body was already acting: his hands were cupping Poe’s cheeks, bringing him in for a long, slow, deep kiss.   _My god, I want this._

 

Finn worked one hand up into Poe’s amazing curls.  He moved the other down to Poe’s waist, and while he wanted to show restraint, his fingers were already aching to get ahold of Poe’s very fine ass.  He squeezed it and then smiled as Poe let out an appreciative yelp.  “Been wanting to get my hands on that for a while,” Finn said.

 

“Really,” Poe asked.

 

“You have no idea, Dameron.”  Finn moved his other hand down, scooped Poe up, and tossed him onto the bed.  Poe laughed and scrambled back as Finn crawled up.

 

For a moment, Finn paused.  He took in Poe, naked and smiling, spread out below him.  _I’m going to have this,_ Finn thought.  He smiled and let his hands glide up Poe’s thighs.  Poe’s eyes closed, and he hummed at the contact.  Finn leaned down and then slid up Poe’s body, eventually finding his lips and kissing him. 

 

Finn loved how when his lips were pressed into Poe’s and Poe’s hands were roving his body, nothing outside of them seemed to matter.  He could forget about everything else and just concentrate on the shortness of his own breath and the little moans Poe was making as he sucked and licked and nibbled on Poe’s neck.  They had created their own little bubble where nothing bad could ever happen.

 

And for the longest time, things stayed playful and light.  One would stroke his hands here.  The other would feather kisses there.  They were both smiling, happy finally to be exploring each other.

 

But then, it was as if a switch flipped.  The mood changed, and there was a sudden sense of urgency as things sped up.

 

Their movements became far less gentle.  Fingers dug a bit deeper.  Kisses were a bit harder.  Thrusts were a bit more pronounced. 

 

Finn’s hands were pulling at Poe’s hair and Poe was answering with greedy little noises, demanding more. 

 

Poe’s hands were holding Finn’s head while Poe slid his tongue into Finn’s mouth and did things Finn didn’t think were possible.  Finn heard himself cry out. 

 

As Poe’s teeth grazed Finn’s bottom lip, Finn felt his whole body twitch; he wanted more, needed more.  He growled as he rolled them over so he could straddle Poe.

 

And then, it was like they were a boulder rolling down a hill, gaining speed.  Finn was grabbing the lube and condoms.  Poe was writhing beneath him, calling out his name, and it was all happening so fast, Finn couldn’t even take it all in.  There were just snapshots, frozen moments, etched into his mind.

 

Poe’s eyes screwed shut, his jaw falling open as his head dipped back and he arched his body into Finn’s.

 

Finn’s hands splayed out across Poe’s chest as he stared down at Poe, even more beautiful covered in sweat with his mouth open begging for _more_.

 

The feeling that Poe’s whole being was consuming him as Poe pulled him down, wrapping his arms around Finn and drawing him into a kiss, broken only when Poe sobbed out Finn’s name.

 

Finn felt himself careening towards it now.  His whole body was on fire and Poe’s skin was some sort of accelerant.  As Poe’s fingers dug into his back, Finn marveled at how pain and pleasure seemed to mix—he couldn’t tell one from the other anymore.  He shifted, pulling Poe up to him, wanting Poe as close as humanly possible. 

 

Poe let forth a low groan and his body jerked.  Finn’s breath caught in his throat, and for a single moment, everything was perfect: Poe wrapped in his arms, shuddering and moaning, and a sense of peace and belonging that Finn had never felt before.

 

But soon enough, Finn was tumbling over the edge and sensation bombarded him.  As Finn’s body spasmed, he cried out Poe’s name, tears leaking from his eyes. 

 

Then, the world came crashing back down around his shoulders.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn gasped for air, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling off of Poe.  He refused to look over at the other man.  _It didn’t mean anything.  It didn’t mean anything.  It didn’t mean anything._ He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

 

Poe reached out a hand and found Finn’s chest.  Poe let out a sigh at the contact, and Finn felt it ripple across his body. 

 

_What did I just fucking do?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn felt the bed shift as Poe sat up.

 

“Crap.”

 

“What is it,” Finn mumbled sleepily.

 

“I really don’t want to leave,” Poe said.

 

“So don’t,” Finn said, wrapping his arm around Poe’s legs and pulling himself closer.  Then, his brain seemed to catch up with the rest of him.  _What in the hell are you doing, Olori?_

 

“No, I promised Iolo I’d have his car back by morning.  He’s gotta run some errands, and if I fall back asleep now, I’m afraid…”

 

“It’s okay, Poe.”

 

“I just don’t want you thinking that I didn’t…”

 

“It’s okay, Poe.”

 

“Because I had a really, really fantastic time, and I definitely want to stay.  It’s just…”

 

Finn chuckled and sat up, pushing Poe out of the bed.  “Go, already, Dameron.  I won’t take it personally.”  Poe smiled and began picking up his clothes.  “Besides, the view isn’t too bad from here.”

 

Poe turned and gave him an annoyed look.

 

“So, we still on for tonight,” Finn asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “And this time, we’ll take your bike, so no one has to leave early.”

 

Finn grinned.  “Sounds like a plan, Dameron.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  _I am so screwed_ , he thought.  _There is no way this isn’t going to end badly._   He sighed.  _Why did I have to sleep with him?_ He pushed his palms into his eyes.  _Why did I have to fall for him?_

 

The phone rang, and Finn’s whole body tensed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Phase two is a go.”

 

“Understood.”  Finn hung up.  For the first time since he started this work, he felt sick.

 

Finn reached for his other phone and pressed a button.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Yeah, Finn, what is it?”

 

“Phase two is a go.  You good on your end?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Thanks, Rey.  If anything happens—”

 

“Nothing’s going to happen, Finn.” 

 

“But if it does…”

 

“I know what to do,” she said, “but nothing’s going to happen.  You can do this.”

 

“I hope so.”  He took a deep breath.  “Love you, Rey.”

 

“Love you too, Finn.  Good luck.”

 

He hung up.

 

_Time for phase two._

 

 


	3. Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend getaway to Yavin sounds nice...

 

“Hey Poe,” Finn was breathless as he jogged into the hangar.

 

“Finn!”  Poe burst into his widest smile.   _He’s wearing my jacket!_   “Baby, did I know you were coming out here now?  I thought our date was for eight?”  Jess, Iolo, and Snap all rolled their eyes at the _baby_.  Karé chuckled under her breath.

 

“No,” Finn said, catching his breath and pressing a kiss onto Poe’s cheek.  “Thought I’d surprise you.”  He nodded at the others, who waved.  “Can we talk?” Finn motioned towards the old office.

 

Worry crossed over Poe’s face.  “Sure,” Poe said, wiping his hands on his coveralls.  “Is everything okay?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah, I just…”  As soon as they were in the office, he shoved Poe back against the door, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

 

After several minutes, Poe came up for air, panting.  “Well, I’m not going to complain…but seriously, babe, what brought that on?”

 

“I just really needed to taste you.”  Finn stepped back.  “Rough day.”

 

Poe reached over.  “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Finn crowded into Poe again.  “I really don’t.”  He pressed his lips to Poe’s and Poe surrendered into another rough kiss.  After a few seconds, Finn said, “Come away with me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Right now, for the weekend.  We could go up near Yavin.  I hear it’s beautiful this time of year.  Just you and me, away from the city, away from everyone else.  What do you say?”  There was a hint of desperation to Finn’s voice, but there was something about the clear need in Finn’s eyes that Poe couldn’t refuse. 

 

“Okay,” Poe whispered.  “I’ll need to stop by Iolo’s house, pack a few things, but yeah.  Why not?”

 

Finn’s smile was huge.  “Great!  Can we leave now?”

 

“Um, sure, I guess.  Let me just say goodbye to the guys.”  Poe stopped to give Finn an inquisitive look.  “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

 

Finn nodded.  “I just really need to get away for a few days, recharge, and I really want you to come with me.”

 

Poe brought his hand up to cup Finn’s cheek and just stared at him.  _What in the world did I do to deserve this beautiful man?_   He then jerked himself out of it.  “Right, let me go tell Iolo what we’re up to.”

 

As soon as Poe left the office, Finn started pacing.  _We’ll get to Yavin and that will be that.  I can do this._   Finn had been doing this work for most of his life, it felt like.  He didn’t get nervous.  That was for amateurs.  _So why can’t I quit shaking_ , he asked himself.

 

Poe came back into the office and Finn forced himself to stop moving and smile.  “All good?”

 

“Sure thing.  But how are we gonna fit everything onto the Indian?”

 

“We aren’t.  I brought my truck,” Finn said, walking towards the front of the hangar.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn tried to keep things light during the drive to Yavin.  Thankfully, Poe was a chatterbox, so mostly, he just had to smile and nod. 

 

Yet, Finn could feel his eyes darting to the rearview way too much and he kept biting the inside of his cheek _.  Keep it together, Olori._

 

As they reached the outskirts of Yavin, he confessed, “You know, I’ve never really been here before.  I’ve heard about it and all, but I didn’t even think to book a hotel room.  Any ideas?”

 

Poe smiled.  “You’re in luck.  I grew up around here.  Yavin is one of my favorite places in the whole galaxy.  Ohhhh,” Poe said, excitedly.  “Do we have time for a short detour?”  Finn shot him a quick look.  “Yavin University.  I did my undergrad there.  I haven’t been there in years.  Please?  Please, Finn?  Please?”

 

Finn laughed despite himself.  “Sure.”  He made a turn towards the university.  “First the university, then a hotel.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe tried not to let whatever it was that was distracting Finn bother him.  He kept up an almost constant commentary during the drive from Takodana to Yavin.  But Finn’s obvious nerves just made Poe more anxious. 

 

_Maybe he figured out who I am_ , he thought.  _Maybe he’s pissed that I didn’t tell him. I need to tell him.  I should tell him about Resistance Tech and that I’m rich and a workaholic CEO and a big fat liar who…_ Poe stopped himself.  _It’s not going to change anything.  He fell for me; my paycheck doesn’t change that._   Poe licked his lips and continued rambling, hoping that that was the truth.

 

**# # # #**

 

They parked in the garage under the library and emerged into a beautiful fall day on the quad.  The sun was up but it wasn’t hot at all; there was a nice breeze, and because it was a late Friday afternoon, they had the place almost entirely to themselves.  Poe was clearly lost in the past; he kept turning his head and smiling or opening his mouth, only to shake his head and laugh.

 

“Lots of memories?” Finn finally said.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “It’s just…it was so different then, you know.  Not this work-work-work mentality.”  He laughed.  “I used to have fun.  Hell, I used to be fun.”

 

“I’ve got no complaints,” Finn said, taking Poe’s hand.  He squeezed it.  _I wish it could be like this forever.  Uncomplicated.  Just the two of us.  But…_   He frowned.  “Look, Poe—”

 

“Finn, there is something I need to tell you.”  Poe stopped walking and let go of Finn’s hand, running his own through his hair.  “Um, I,” he looked to the ground, “when we first met, I wasn’t completely honest with you.”

 

“You weren’t?”  _Is he seriously worried about that?_

 

“No, I mean, not entirely.  I told you I was a businessman from D’Qar, which is technically true, but…” Poe let out a breath and scanned the quad.  _Might as well just say it._   “Have you ever heard of Resistance Tech?”

 

“Yeah, of course.  Everyone’s heard of…”  He had to play this just right.  “Wait, no!  You’re…Oh, you’re Poe Dameron.  _The_ Poe Dameron.”  Finn shook his head.  “You must think I’m an idiot for not recognizing you.  Hell, even after I knew your name, I didn’t put two and two together.”

 

“No!  If anything I was worried you’d be mad.”

 

“Why would I be mad, Poe?”

 

“I don’t know.  Like maybe I was keeping this big secret from you.”  Poe was still refusing to meet Finn’s eyes. 

 

Finn reached under his chin and pulled it up.  “Hey, look at me.”  Poe’s eyes were full of worry.  “I don’t care who you are, okay?  I’m just happy that you chose me.”  He pressed a quick kiss on Poe’s lips.  _And now I need to.._.  Finn opened his mouth.

 

A group of students came rushing by, singing, and Poe’s attention drifted.  He grabbed Finn’s hand.  “Come on, I wanna show you where I used to hang out.”

 

Finn knew he should have stopped Poe, should’ve planted his feet and insisted on doing what he had to do.  Instead, he let Poe pull him across the quad, smiling and babbling.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were on the third floor of the library.  Poe drug him to a room on the far side of the floor and a series of long wooden tables set in-between the stacks.  Poe walked up to one of the tables, pulled out a chair and sat down.  He motioned for Finn to do the same.

 

When Finn had settled in, Poe smiled a wide smile.  “Yep, this is it,” Poe said, stretching his arms out across the table.  “This is most perfect table in the library.  Fairly quiet.  Good view out those windows, but not so close you’d get distracted.  In fact, this is the infamous spot where I hunkered down for fifteen hours and finished my senior thesis on experimental liquid cooling systems in aircraft.”

 

Finn chuckled beside him.  “Impressive.”

 

“The fifteen hours or the thesis?”

 

“The table,” Finn said smiling.

 

Poe gave him a light punch on the shoulder.  “No, seriously!  That project, that’s what got my foot in the door with Republic Industries and that’s how I met Leia and…”  Poe shook his head.  “It all started here,” he said quietly.

 

Finn couldn’t help it.  Poe was downright adorable.  He smiled.  “You’re not gonna start singing the school fight song or anything are you?”

 

Poe opened his mouth to reply when Finn spotted it.  A red dot scanning across the table and onto Poe’s form.  He had a split second to react.  “Shit,” he yelled as he tackled Poe.  The windows shattered as bullets ricocheted off the table.

 

Poe had the wind knocked out of him as Finn pressed him to the ground.  He was vaguely aware of the noise—glass breaking, people yelling, guns firing—but none of it seemed real.  He looked up at Finn, whose eyes had gone steely and whose head was jerking around, taking stock of the situation.

 

Finn grabbed Poe and pulled him to cover behind a concrete pillar.  Poe still hadn’t processed what was happening as another round of bullets fired into the room.  Finn looked at the table where they were sitting.  Poe’s phone was destroyed and the seat where he was sitting…  Finn didn’t let himself think about what would’ve happened if he had been a moment slower.

 

Suddenly, the noises seemed to process, and Poe tried to bolt.  He pulled away from Finn and moved towards the elevators.  Finn grabbed his shirt, yanking him back.  Another shot rang out.  “Would you just…”  Poe was far too squirmy for his own good.  With a loud grunt, Finn shoved Poe against the pillar.  “Would you just stay still?  Whoever that is, they’re trying to kill you.”  Normally, he’d enjoy pressing his entire body up against the other man, but right now, he was a bit distracted.

 

“How do you know it’s me they’re after?”

 

Finn shot him an incredulous look.  “Let’s play the odds and assume that the bullets are meant for the CEO and not the grad student, okay?”

 

Finn snuck his head around the corner and quickly snapped it back as another two shots rang out.  “There’s at least three of them, across the way.  We’re safe behind this pillar, but I’ve got to think that they’re planning on waiting us out, which means we’re only safe for a little while.”  Finn pointed to a door about fifteen feet behind them.  “Where does that lead?”

 

“Back staircase, but it’s not going to give us much cover.”  

 

_Glad you’ve got your head in the game, Dameron.  We just might make it out of this alive._ “Any other options?  You know this place better than I do.”

 

“Not really,” Poe said.

 

“Then the crappy staircase it is.”  Finn grabbed Poe and shoved him towards the door, keeping his eyes trained on the three shooters across the street as he reached down and got the gun out of his ankle holster.

 

Poe was running for the doorway, but if Finn thought he hadn’t noticed the gun or the way Finn had calmly assessed the situation, well, then, Finn was vastly underestimating him.  _And as soon as we’re safe, we’re going to need to talk about that._   Poe shoved open the door and ran into the stairwell, only to nearly be clipped by fire.  “Damn,” he screamed.

 

Finn grabbed Poe by the shoulder, pulling him back into the room.  He stuck his head into the stairwell.  Whoever it was was below them.  “Wait here.  Stay low,” he said.  Then, he pulled another gun from his pocket and handed it to Poe.  “You know how to—”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Finn crashed into the stairwell.  There was a blast of fire from both ends and then suddenly silence.

 

“Finn?” Poe yelled.  “Finn!”

 

Finn burst back into the room.  “Come on!  We’re clear.  Let’s go!”  He was pushing Poe into the stairwell.  “Down!”  Poe began taking the stairs three at a time.  Soon, they were on the ground floor.  “Out the front or—”

 

“Parking garage,” Finn said, his eyes constantly scanning the space.  “We’re going to get to the truck and get out of here.”

 

Poe nodded.  When they made it to the door to the garage, he gently opened it, listening.  “Finn?” 

 

Finn nodded and stepped in front of Poe, leaning out into the garage.  “Clear,” he whispered.  “Stay on my six, okay?”  Poe nodded.

 

They crept across the parking lot to Finn’s truck.  _Thank god we didn’t take the Indian_ , Finn thought.

 

They were one row away when Finn heard it.  He pushed Poe down and froze.  He pointed to their left and held up two fingers.  He then paused and turned his head, pointing behind them and holding up one finger.  Poe wanted to shrug or say _what do you expect me to do?_   Instead, he just stared at the man wide eyed.  Finn put a finger to his lips.

 

He then crept away from Poe. 

 

Poe couldn’t help himself; he got off the ground and looked around, trying to spot Finn.  All he could see were cars.  Then, he heard it: a rough grunt and two shots.  He tensed.  _What if they just got Finn?_   He gripped the gun in his hand.  He’d been trained, of course, but he’d never killed anyone before, and he really didn’t relish the idea of going up against professional killers.

 

Poe crawled until he could lean against the tire of the car he was next to.  He checked that the gun’s safety was off and listened.

 

Suddenly, there was a man standing to his right.  He had a gun pointed right at him.  “Goodbye, Mr. Dameron,” the man said.

 

For Poe, no matter how many times he remembered it, he always remembered it in slow motion because it seemed to happen in slow motion.  Finn entered his line of sight on the left, walking with purpose.  He raised his right hand—the one with the gun in it—and fired, still moving.  The shot hit the other man between the eyes, and he fell backward before he’d even finished saying Poe’s name.  Poe took in a deep breath.  His whole body jolted. 

 

Time came speeding back up as he realized that Finn was right in front of him talking.  Finn looked worried.  “Poe?  Poe?  Poe, sweetheart, I need you to come back to me.”  Finn lightly slapped his cheek.

 

“What?” Poe said, jerking back into reality.

 

“We need to move.  Now.” Finn hauled Poe up, pulling him towards his truck.  Poe spared one look back at the assassin before staring at Finn.  _He’s not a student,_ Poe thought as he got into his truck.  _There’s no way a student shoots like that_.

 

Finn tore out of the parking garage and into the twilight, his hands in a death grip on the wheel.  “Where in the hell are we gonna go, Poe?” he said and it was perfectly clear he didn’t expect a response.  “I don’t think I can get you back to Iolo’s place without running into interference.  My place is too hot.  Fuck!”  He hit the steering wheel.  “I really thought I’d bought us some time.”

 

For several miles, Finn drove, having some sort of interior monologue and periodically hitting the steering wheel.  Then, he seemed to calm.  After about twenty minutes, he said.  “I think I know a place that will work.”  They drove on for nearly thirty minutes before Finn turned into a non-descript hourly hotel. 

 

Finn put his gun on the seat between them.  “I’m going to get a room.  Wait here.” 

 

Poe nodded.  As soon as Finn was in the manager’s office, Poe let his hand slip over Finn’s gun; he slid it towards himself.  He put the other gun in his pocket and took Finn’s gun.  He checked to make sure the safety was off.

 

Finn came back a few minutes later.  “They’ve got a room that should work.”  Finn got back in the truck, his eyes flittering over to his gun in Poe’s hand and then up to Poe’s face.  “You okay?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn drove the truck to the back of the hotel, out of sight of the highway but with decent access to their room.

 

The two men walked into the room in silence.  Once inside, Finn immediately scanned the space, locking the door, closing the curtains on the windows, double checking the locks.  He walked the room about three times before he let out a sigh.  “This should work, at least for a few hours while we figure things out.”  He visibly relaxed.

 

Poe had been sitting on the ratty bed while Finn secured the room.  Now he stood, making sure to square his shoulders.  “Who are you?” Poe asked, clutching Finn’s gun.

 

“What?  Poe, babe, what’s wrong?”  Finn took a step forward and Poe began to raise the gun.  Finn stepped back, raising his hands.  “Whoah!  Where on earth is this coming from?”

 

“You wanna tell me how it is a grad student is such a good shot?”

 

“I told you, Poe, I was in the Army.  I’ve been trained to handle a gun.”  Finn reached out to him.  “Now, if you could give it back to me?”

 

“You know, Finn, you’re not the only one with training, and I don’t care what kind of training you had, unless you went to sniper school, you aren’t taking out three assassins and you sure as hell aren’t making that last shot.  And why in the hell would you just happen to have two guns on you?”  Poe pointed the gun squarely at Finn’s chest.  “So I’ll ask you again, who are you?”

 

“Poe, please,” Finn said quietly, “don’t do this.”

 

“Why not, Finn?”

 

In one swift move, Finn grabbed the gun, stepped back and pointed it at Poe.  “Because it’s not a game you can win.”

 

Poe raised his hands.  “Now what, Finn?”

 

Finn flipped on the gun’s safety and then took out the clip and put the two pieces on the table behind him.  “Now we talk.  No guns.”  He reached over and took the other gun from Poe’s pocket and then motioned to the bed.

 

Poe kept his hands up as he sat down.  “Who are you, Finn?”

 

Finn leaned against the table, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak.  He then shook his head.  “Can you put your hands down please?”

 

Poe slowly let them down.  “Who are you?  Because you sure as hell aren’t a grad student.”

 

“And you sure as hell aren’t a run-of-the-mill businessman, either.”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed.  “No, we’re not going to play that game because my guess is you’ve known who I am all along.  Or am I wrong about that?”

 

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest.  “No, you wouldn’t be wrong about that.”  _Dammit, this has all gone to hell, hasn’t it?_  

 

“So what?  You’re part of the new security detail Leia hired?”

 

Finn looked up at the ceiling and let out a long breath.  “No, not that.”

 

“Then who are you, Finn?”

 

“I’m the person they hired to kill you.”

 

 


	4. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's trying to process what he's just learned.
> 
> Finn's trying to come up with a plan.
> 
> And there are problems in D'Qar and Takodana.

 

 

Poe’s carefully crafted façade fell.  “What?”

 

“I was hired to kill you,” Finn repeated.

 

Poe fell back against the headboard, pretty sure he was going to throw up.  ~~~~

When he could finally stop shaking long enough to speak, he asked, “So this has all been some elaborate ruse to kill me?”  He took in a sharp breath.  “Are you going to kill me now, Finn?”  The way he looked up at Finn, Finn was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.

 

“No, I’m not going to kill you.  Look, I’m really sorry about this, but long story short, I reneged on the deal to kill you and that’s why they sent those people to the library.  I’m guessing they’re after both of us now.”

 

“You’re _really sorry_ about this? Really?  _Really_ sorry?  Well, that makes everything okay, doesn’t it?”  Poe stood up; the anger was helping quash his nausea.  “That’s all you have to say after admitting that you’re a freakin’ assassin?” 

 

“I prefer gun for hire, but yeah.  There are people after us, so maybe we could save the long, drawn out talks for later.  Right now, we’ve got to figure out what our next move is.  Try to figure out where to go next.”

 

“And what makes you think I’m going anywhere with you?” 

 

“Because right now, I’m the only chance you’ve got.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Did you really just say that?”

 

Finn laughed a bitter laugh.  “Yeah, I did.” 

 

Poe opened his eyes.  “Fine.  Let’s say I do this with you.  What’s to stop you from killing me?”

 

“Sweetheart, if I’d wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.”

 

“That’s not as comforting as you might think, Finn," Poe said.  "And don’t call me sweetheart.  You’ve lost the right to call me sweetheart.”  Poe crossed his arms.  “So, where do we go from here?”

 

“I figure we have a few hours before they get an APB out on my truck, so eventually we’re gonna need a new vehicle and then we need a way to get you back to your people in D’Qar without catching anyone’s attention, which is going to be hard since they know that’s where I’m going to take you.”

 

Poe sighed.  “And I’m guessing we’re cut off from credit cards and phones and the like?”

 

“Yeah, and now would be a good time to tell me if you have a hidden phone or anything like that because they can trace those.”

 

“No second phone, Finn.  The one they shot was it.”

 

Finn nodded.  “You have any cash?”

 

Poe pulled out a large wad of bills from his wallet.  “Oh baby, you are wonderful,” Finn said, taking the money.  Poe shot Finn a hateful look.  “I guess _baby_ is off the table too.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much anything other than Poe or Mr. Dameron is a no-go now.”

 

“I’ll try to remember that, Mr. Dameron,” Finn said, being sure to bite out the _Mr. Dameron_.  He looked around the room, weighing his options. _Sleep_ , his body told him.  “So, we’ll rest up for a few hours and then get back on the road.  Sound good?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “You have the guns.  You’re in charge.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “You do get that I’m trying to protect you here, right?”

 

Poe snorted but didn’t respond.

 

Finn took off Poe’s bomber jacket.  “Fine.  You wanna take first watch or do you want to try to sleep?”

 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to sleep again.”

 

Finn tried hard not to sound as exasperated as he felt.  “Fine, then I’ll try to get some sleep.  Just keep an eye on the parking lot.  If anything strikes you as strange, wake me up.”

 

Finn settled into the bed, and Poe drug a chair up next to the window.

 

After several minutes, Poe said, “So everything that happened, that was just you trying to get close enough to kill me?”

 

Finn didn’t answer.

 

Poe turned.  Finn was on the bed, his arms behind his head, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Look, man, I deserve an answer.”

 

Finn sighed.  “Poe, up until a few hours ago, you were the one feeling guilty because you didn’t tell me you were Poe Dameron, CEO.  It’s the same kind of thing.”

 

“It’s a totally different thing, Finn.  I was hiding my identity to protect you.  You were hiding your identity because…because you were going to freakin’ kill me!”  Poe stood abruptly, suddenly wanting to hit something.  “You were going to goddamn kill me, and I’m supposed to be okay with that?”

 

Finn’s voice was barely a whisper.  “I wasn’t going to kill you.”

 

“Yeah, right.”  Poe walked to the sink to wash his hands, needing any sort of activity to make this bearable. 

 

Finn sat up.  “Sweetheart…sorry, Mr. Dameron, as I said, if I wanted you dead, you would be dead.  I went back on the contract.  Obviously, someone else took it over.”

 

Poe walked back to the window.  “Why’d you go back on it?”

 

Finn leaned against the headboard.  He let out a long sigh.

 

“Finn?”

 

Finn finally said, “It doesn’t matter now, does it?  We were both lying to each other this entire time.  None of this was real, right?  So now, the only thing that matters is getting you back to your people where you’ll be safe.  Just let me get some sleep, okay?”  He rolled over so his back was to Poe.  “Wake me up in two hours.”

 

**# # # #**

 

It felt like the best sort of dream.  Poe was kissing him, grinding into him—his hands were everywhere—and Finn was on fire.  And then Poe’s voice was in Finn’s ear, “Sit up, baby.  We’re going to play a game.”

 

And damn, if Finn didn’t get hard from just the implication of that statement.  He was scrambling to sit and Poe was pulling him up.  And then Poe was licking his neck and drawing his hands behind his back.  He groaned out Poe’s name and Poe answered, licking his earlobe and then whispering, “In a second, baby.  I promise it’ll be good.”

 

And from somewhere in the heat and the fog of having Poe in his lap covering him in kisses, Finn’s brain kept trying to say something because _man, he’s tying my hands tight,_ and _why is he even tying me up…_   Poe smothered Finn’s mouth with a kiss and Finn got lost in the heady mixture of Poe and warmth and desire.  Nothing else mattered. 

 

**# # # #**

 

“Finn.”  The voice held none of the promise it had earlier.  It was cold and commanding, worse than being doused with a bucket of ice.

 

Finn awoke with a jolt.  He was sitting against the headboard of the bed, his hands were behind him, tied to it in surprisingly strong knots.  He pulled against them and raised his head.  _It wasn’t a dream._   He groaned.  _Why the hell didn’t I wake up?_ He stared at Poe as if seeing him for the first time.  _Am I that far gone on him?_

_Freakin’ amateur hour, Olori!_

 

Poe was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed.  He had one of Finn’s guns in his hand, resting on his leg. Finn couldn’t help himself, “Not what I had in mind, but I’m not going to complain.  I was always kind of into bondage.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, I could tell.  Maybe you can get off on playing sub to my dom, because we’re going to have a little talk, and you’re going to answer all of my questions like the good little boy we both know you can be.”

 

Finn needed to play this off as casually as possible.  “Okay.”

 

“Who hired you?”

 

“Don’t know for sure.” 

 

Poe shook his head, “Nope.  Not good enough.”

 

Finn elaborated, “There’s an organization.  They call themselves the First Order.  You call and they do your dirty work for you.  So there’s no way to know for sure who put out the hit.  The First Order, they’re good about that, making sure things can’t get traced back to the source.”

 

“And you’re a part of this First Order?”

 

“I was.”

 

“And they assigned you this job?”

 

“Volunteered,” he said, which was true.  “It was a lot of money.”  That was a lie, but there was no way that Finn was going to tell Poe the truth.

 

“So just like that, you agreed to kill me?”

 

Finn’s eyes narrowed.  “That’s the business, Poe.”

 

“So what was the plan?”

 

“They told me where you’d be.  They wanted me to make myself visible during my daily drive bys, get you interested.  Seems I’m your type.”  He locked eyes with Poe, who didn’t even blink.  _Damn, Poe._   “Then, once it was clear you were interested, I was supposed to work you until they gave the order to kill you.”  Finn shifted, hoping Poe didn't notice what he was doing.

 

“When did they give the order?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“This morning!  Dammit, Finn, what the hell?”

 

“Why do you think I suggested a weekend away?  I knew I had to get you out of town, and I figured I could get you someplace safe and then we’d talk.  Somehow they must’ve figured out I’d balked.”  _Nothing about this job is going to plan,_ Finn thought as he finished untying the last of the knots. He kept his hands behinds his back, not wanting to spook Poe.  “Look, the important thing now is we have to get you back to your people, someplace safe.”

 

“We?”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Look, Poe, I know you’ve got no reason to trust me—”

 

“You think?”

 

“But I’m still the best chance you have at making it back to D’Qar in one piece.”

 

Poe frowned.  “How do I know this isn’t part of the plan?”

 

Finn met his eyes.  “Trust me, in my line of work, you aim for quick and efficient.  Nothing about this has been quick and efficient.  Again, if I’d wanted you dead…well, you’d be dead.  I’m not going to say that again.  You have to trust me, Poe.”

 

Poe leaned forward.  “No, I don’t, Finn.”  He stood up and began pacing.  “Dammit, Finn!”

 

“Look, Poe, I know that your angry and scared…”

 

“No,” Poe said, walking up to the side of the bed.  “You do not get to play sympathetic boyfriend with me!  You lost the right to pretend to care, so just sit there and shut up while I figure out what to do next.”

 

Finn couldn’t help himself.  “Sorry, babe; that’s not how this works.  You’re the target and I’m the one with the training, so like it or not, you need me to get you back home safely.  Besides, whether you believe it or not, I do care about you.”

 

Poe leaned over the bed, his face in Finn’s.  “You do not get to say that,” he screamed.  “You manipulated me and you used me and I’m not just going to roll over and let you—”

 

Finn wrapped both hands around Poe’s head and kissed him with all the feeling he could muster.  Poe pulled back for a moment, but then, Finn heard the moan as Poe gave in and began kissing Finn in earnest.

 

It was a mean kiss, a battle for domination, neither man wanting to give an inch.  But there was something else there, too—hurt, desperation, longing—both of them couldn't quite give up the glimmer of hope that this hadn't all been an elaborate act.

 

Finally, Poe pushed away; he pressed the gun up under Finn’s jaw.  Panting, tears falling from his eyes, he whispered, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just end this all right now.”

 

Finn’s breath was ragged and he refused to speak.

 

Poe’s voice rose.  “Why’d you break the contract Finn?”

 

Finn closed his eyes and breathed out, “I’m not going to tell you that.”

 

Poe’s hand was shaking.

 

“Put the gun down.”  Finn stood.  “Poe,” he said quietly.  “I’m trying to protect you.  It would’ve been a hell of a lot easier to kill you than it’s been trying to keep you safe.  And seeing as I could’ve disarmed you at almost any point during this conversation…”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow at that, and in one swift move, Finn reached out, grabbed the gun from Poe’s hand and turned it on him. 

 

“Honey, trust me.  I’m very good at my job.”  He clicked the safety on and then put the gun on the nightstand.  “I don’t botch things up.  I’m good.  The best.  I…”  He looked down.  “I’m standing here because I need to make sure that you are safe.”

 

Poe snorted.

 

“You don’t have to believe me, but that’s the truth.” 

 

Poe stood there, defiantly staring into Finn's eyes.  Finn wanted to scream at the hurt he saw in them.  Instead, he remained still, barely even breathing.  _Poe, please believe me_. 

 

After a moment, Poe bit his lip, threw his arms up in the air, and walked to the other side of the room.  “Whatever,” he said. 

 

Finn let out a huge breath.  “I’m guessing neither one of us is gonna get any more sleep tonight, right?”

 

“I’m not shutting my eyes around you ever again,” Poe said.

 

Finn worked hard not to roll his eyes.  _He’s hurt.  He’s hurt and he’s scared._   “Fine,” Finn said.  “Then, we should figure out where to go next.  The safest thing would be to get you back to D’Qar, but I don’t think a cross-country road trip is the wisest course of action, so—”

 

“We’re going back to Takodana,” Poe said in a low voice.

 

“No.  We can’t go back to Takodana.  We need to get out of this area.”

 

“We. Are. Going. Back. To. Takodana.  Period.”

 

“We’ve got to get as far away from the First Order as we can.  We go back to Takodana, we die,” Finn replied. 

 

“I don’t care.  My friends are there and…”  It dawned on him.  “What if they go after Iolo and Karé or Jess or Snap?”  He grabbed Finn’s shoulders.  “If they hurt my friends, I swear I will…”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  He sighed, “We’ll go back to Takodana.  It’s a stupid move and your friends are probably fine, but we’ll go back.” _Amateur hour, Olori._  

 

Poe looked angry, terrified, and ready to cry.  Finn wanted to comfort him, pull him close and tell him everything was going to be okay.  Instead, he bit out, “You ready to go?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was running out of reasons to be near Leia Organa’s office.  She clasped the file in her hand.  This was probably the flimsiest excuse yet, but…  _Finn, please just call and tell me things went off without any problems, so I can make my next move_.

 

She knocked on Leia’s door.

 

“Yes,” Leia said distractedly.

 

Rey popped her head in.  “Do you have a moment?”

 

Leia was about to answer when her phone rang.  She nodded at Rey and motioned for her to come in and sit down.

 

“Hello.  Leia Organa.”  Leia’s face almost instantly went ashen.  “What?  Karé, I can’t hear you.  Is everyone all right?  What’s going on?”

 

Rey could hear what sounded like gunshots on the other end of the line and then screams.  _Shit!  Finn, what is going on?_

 

“Karé?  Karé?”  Leia yelled, “Karé!”  She slammed the phone down and hit her intercom.  “Get Statura and Kaydel in here immediately, and try Poe on his phone.”

 

She looked up and noticed Rey, who made as if she were going to leave.  “No, Rey, you should stay.  I’ll need you to work with Statura on this.”  Leia looked at her phone.  “Come on, Karé, call me back.”

 

Rey grasped the cell phone in her pocket.  _Finn, call and tell me you’re all right_.

 

Leia’s secretary, Ematt, rushed into the room.  “No answer on Poe’s phone or on Miss Kun’s.  I’ve tried the airfield and Iolo’s phone as well.  Nothing.”

 

Rey stepped out of the office, pressing in Finn’s number.  She heard Leia barking orders at Ematt.

 

“Call the police,” Leia said as Statura and Kaydel came rushing into the office.  “We have a situation in Takodana.”

 

Finn’s phone rang and rang and rang.  Finally, Rey got his voicemail.  “Finn,” she hissed, “call me back right now.”  She hung up and tried to keep her hands from shaking as she went back into Leia’s office.

 

 


	5. Takodana Air Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn return to the air field.
> 
> The anxiety is starting to get to them.
> 
> And they aren't alone.

 

There weren’t many cars on the road at this time of night.  Finn was thankful for that; it made it easier to spot a tail.  He chanced a glance at Poe, who was staring out the window, hands beating an irregular rhythm on his legs.  Neither man had said a word in the last hour.

 

Finn took in a deep breath and refocused on the road.

 

About twenty minutes later, Poe said, “So you do this often?”

 

It was jarring.  Finn had gotten so used to the silence.  “Sorry, what?”

 

“You do this often?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Sleep with your marks?”

 

Finn’s whole body tensed.  “Despite what you might think, I don’t go in for honey traps.  Seduction’s not my style, Poe.”

 

“Oh, I’d beg to differ.  You’re very good at it.” 

 

Finn knew Poe was deliberately trying to provoke him, but it still hurt.  “Look, I don’t know what you’re aiming for here…”

 

“Aiming for?”

 

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me,” Finn spat out, finally letting his anger take hold.  “You want to hurt me, fine, but let’s not hit below the belt, okay?”

 

“So we’re sensitive about that?”

 

“Poe, don’t.”

 

“Don’t what, Finn?” 

 

 _Just give him what he wants, Olori_.  Finn pulled the truck over to the side of the road, the tires screeching as he came to an abrupt stop.  “You want to get pissy and play mindgames, Dameron?  Fine!”  He leveled a cold stare at Poe.  “Sure, you were a nice lay.  It was the cherry on top of this assignment, getting into your bed, getting you to want it.”  His voice was rough, “Of course, that wasn’t too hard—you were practically begging to give it to me, weren’t you?” 

 

Poe slapped him. 

 

Finn swallowed hard.  “Feel better?”

 

As he pulled back his hand, Poe was shaking.  “Thanks.”  He took a deep breath.  “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

“Good,” Finn said, pulling the truck into gear and punching the gas.

 

“You’re a goddamn son of a bitch,” Poe said quietly.

 

“Yes, I am.” 

 

They rode the rest of the way to the air field in silence.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped.  He ran to the hangar, which was wide open.  “This isn’t good,” he said.  “Oh, this isn’t good.”  Finn ran up behind him and pointed to the old office—their office, with the couch and the crappy light switch.

 

As they ran inside, it was clear that someone had already been there.  The furniture was destroyed.  The windows were smashed.  There were bullet holes in the walls.

 

“Fucking shit,” Poe yelled, kicking a file cabinet.  He rushed at Finn.  “I swear if any of them are hurt, Finn…”  Poe turned from Finn abruptly, both of his arms moving over his head.  His eyes couldn’t focus.  _Iolo, Karé,_ he thought.  _Please tell me you can still take care of yourselves._  

 

Finn was scanning the room, trying to get some sort of read on who had been there.  There was no blood; that was a comforting sign.  Mostly, it looked like someone was tossing the room to be tossing it.  _Sending us a message_ , Finn thought.  _They want us to know they’ve been here.  They want us rattled_.  He took a look at Poe.  _And they’ve accomplished that._

 

Poe wandered out of the room into the hangar.  He suddenly let out a low growl and Finn could hear him running.

 

 _Please don’t be a body_ , Finn prayed as he ran after Poe. 

 

The P-38 was decimated.  Poe fell to his knees next to the wreckage with a loud sob.  “No!” 

 

After about a minute, Finn walked forward.  “Poe,” he said quietly.  “Poe?”

 

The other man didn’t move or make a noise. 

 

“Poe, we can’t stay here.  We’re far too exposed as it is.  We need to keep moving.”  He put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. 

 

Poe violently jerked out of his grasp.  “No.” Poe’s voice was low.

 

“What?”

 

Poe stood up and kicked what had once been a piece of his plane.  “I said no, Finn.”  He walked towards the far end of the hangar.  “I’m tired of running.  I’m tired of trusting you.  If these bastards want a piece of me, let them come.”

 

“That’s not how this works.”

 

“Says who,” Poe asked, stopping and turning to face Finn.

 

“Says me.”  Finn walked right up to him, got in his face. 

 

“And why do you get to make that decision, Finn?”

 

“Because I’ve been trained to handle situations like this.”   _What the hell._   _Time to put your cards on the table, Olori._ “And because I love you.”

 

Poe backed away as if he’d been burnt.  “You what?”

 

Finn stared straight at Poe.  “I love you.”

 

Poe looked to either side of the hangar, somehow hoping there was an audience to what had to be the most absurd thing he’d ever heard.  “You love me?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said, the picture of calm.

 

Poe shoved Finn hard.  There were tears in his eyes.  “You son of a bitch!  If you think that’s going to change anything.”  Poe pulled back and punched Finn in the jaw.

 

Finn stumbled.  “What the hell, Poe?”

 

Poe’s hand erupted in pain.  He grabbed it and took a deep breath.  “How am I supposed to respond to that, Finn?”

 

_Tell me you love me too._

 

Finn grasped his jaw and looked up at Poe.  Poe’s eyes were wide with anger and disbelief.  He was holding his right hand, damn near on the verge of tears.  Finn closed his eyes.  _I can’t do this to him_.  He sighed.  “You’re right.  I shouldn’t have said it,” he said.  He tested out his jaw.  “For what it’s worth, it’s the truth,” Poe looked like he wanted to speak but Finn continued, “but yeah, it doesn’t change anything.”  _Not a single damn thing._

 

“At least we’re agreed on that,” Poe bit out, walking away, flexing his hand. 

 

Finn took in a huge breath.  _Focus, Olori. He’s your job and nothing else._   He squeezed his eyes shut.  _Just let it go._

 

Poe's brain was jumbled with a million different thoughts and for the fist time in a very long time, he was finding it hard to think.  _He loves me?  What the hell?  No, just...  Just focus on Karé and Iolo.  Focus on them._ Poe took a deep breath.  _One thing at a time._   Poe stopped just outside of Snap’s office.  On the ground a few feet away was a paper airplane.  _Karé,_ he thought, _you brilliant woman!_   He started to reach for it but then paused and forced himself to leave it.  “I’m going to search Snap’s office.  See if they left us any word on where they might have gone.”

 

Finn followed him in.  It had been ransacked as well, but the two of them still looked around. 

 

Poe made a point of leaving before Finn.  He reached down and picked up the paper airplane and stuffed it into his pocket. 

 

Finn pretended not to notice.

 

“So what’s the plan now,” Poe asked.

 

“Oh, so I’m still in charge?”

 

Poe nodded to the bulge in Finn’s pocket.  “You still have the guns.”

 

“Well, we can’t go back to Iolo’s, and my place is out.  In fact, I’d prefer if we avoided Takodana altogether.”

 

“Fine with me.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s see if we can find a working phone in one of the other buildings and contact your people at Resistance.”

 

Poe nodded.  “It’ll go faster if we split up.”

 

“Sure.  Fine.”  Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.  He handed it to Poe.  “Just be careful, Poe.”

 

Finn sighed as Poe walked out of the hangar.  _He’s going to try to give me the slip_.

 

**# # # #**

As soon as he was out of Finn’s sight, Poe doubled back to Snap’s office and opened Karé’s paper airplane.  There were a bunch of nonsense scribbles on it but near the bottom of the page, there was code.  One of Karé’s hobbies was cryptography.  _God bless you Karé Kun and your geeky ways_ , Poe thought.  He had no idea how to solve it, but now he had something to work with.

 

Jess kept a car she was restoring in one of the back storage sheds, and Poe knew the keys were in the office.  He started pulling out drawers and fishing through the filing cabinets.  With any luck, he’d be long gone before Finn even realized he was missing.  Then, he’d settle in somewhere well-lit and public and solve Karé’s code _.  And call Leia_ , he thought.  _And the police_.

 

His mind drifted back to what Finn had said _.  I love you._   Poe’s hands froze.  _What if he really…_   Poe shook his head.  _Not gonna think about that._   He clenched his teeth and continued searching.

 

Finn watched Poe from a distance.  _Maybe I should just let him go_ , he thought.  _It would split their fire._   Finn sighed.  _And Poe would be dead in less than an hour._   He closed his eyes.  _I need to get ahold of Rey and I need to get us somewhere where we can both get more than two hours of sleep._   He opened his eyes and scanned the field.  _Only good thing is if Karé and Iolo had the sense to leave word for Poe, they probably also got word to Leia, which means Rey already knows some of what’s going on._

 

Finn desperately wanted to reach out to her, but someone had figured out his scheme, which meant that he couldn’t trust either of his phones.  That was why he’d dumped them back in Yavin.  _Rey, please say you’re working this on your end._

 

Finn watched Poe sneaking out of the hangar, headed towards the storage sheds.  _He must’ve found what he was looking for_.  Finn tracked him, still debating about just letting him leave, when he heard it, off to his right _.  We’re not alone_.  Finn’s hand tensed around his gun, and he began creeping towards the sound.

 

**# # # #**

Poe didn’t notice the two figures watching him from the shadows.  He jogged over to the shed, put the key in the lock, and when it clicked open, he threw open the door with a grin.  That’s when he heard the crunch of feet on the gravel behind him.  He spun and saw two people coming towards him, guns raised.  He dove into the shed just as the shots rang out. 

 

Poe began returning fire.

 

A bullet bounced off the ground in front of him.  “What the hell,” Poe screamed, backing up further into the shed.  _I’m gonna die here._

 

Suddenly, there were two shots and then there was silence.  Poe peered out to see his two assailants dead.  Poe stood up dumbfounded.  _What?_   Then he saw Finn running towards him.

 

“And that’s why you don’t try to sneak off, Dameron,” he yelled.

 

Just as Finn made it to the shed, a bullet flew past Poe’s head.

 

“Get down,” Finn screamed, tackling Poe.  “Dammit!”  Finn pushed up and looked out, trying to get a sense of where the rest of the shooters were.  He turned back to Poe and then caught sight of the car they were next to.  “Is that a freaking Mustang?”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Poe said as another shot rang out.

 

“Please tell me you have the keys to that thing,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Poe said.

 

“Good, hand them over,” Finn said.

 

Poe shook his head.

 

“I really don’t want to stay here and get shot.”

 

“Neither do I,” Poe said.  “Which is why I’m driving.”

 

“Give me the keys, Dameron!”

 

“No!  I’m driving,” Poe yelled.

 

“Like hell you are,” Finn said, peering out and taking another shot.  “We don’t have time for this, Poe.”

 

“I know, so just let me drive,” Poe said, craning his head and then shooting.  “You’re a better shot than I am.”

 

“True,” Finn admitted.

 

“And I’m a pilot.  Trust me, I can drive anything.”

 

Finn didn’t have time to argue.  “Fine, you drive.”

 

They jumped into the car and Poe took off, throwing up dust and gravel.

 

“Get on the highway towards Takodana and then take a right at the junction for 43,” Finn yelled, his whole body turning to watch behind them.  Sure enough, a car pulled out of the airfield, coming up fast.

 

“They’re gonna catch us in about twenty seconds.”

 

Poe was laser focused on the road ahead of them.  “You just worry about the shooting and let me worry about the driving.”

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  

 

As the car got within range, the assassins started firing.  The back windshield blew out almost immediately.  “Shit,” Poe yelled, ducking. 

 

Finn took a deep breath and then leaned out the window, taking aim at the car behind them.  He shot twice and ducked back down. 

  
They were still shooting, but when he popped back up, he smiled.  He’d gotten whoever was in the passenger seat.

 

A shot blew out the back passenger window.  “Crap,” Finn yelled, crouching down.

 

Finn raised up to take another shot when Poe swerved.  “Fuck,” Poe yelled as an oncoming car honked its horn. 

 

Finn turned to see the First Order car gaining.  “Poe, they’re gonna be on us any second.”

 

“Not if I can help it,” Poe muttered under his breath.  “Hold on.”

 

He jerked the wheel and hit the break, turning the car into a perfect spin.  Poe punched the accelerator, and suddenly, they were speeding back towards the airfield, the First Order driver still trying to figure out what had just happened.  “Told you I could drive,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I’ll give you a medal,” Finn muttered, reloading.  He leaned out of the car again and took careful aim.  He felt a bullet whiz by his head.  _Steady, Olori._   He began firing as the First Order car slowly started gaining.

 

The back driver’s side window shattered.  Poe bent down and yelled.  The car swerved to the right.  “Keep her steady,” Finn barked.

 

Poe shot him a look and Finn met it.  “Fine,” Poe spat out, hunching over the steering wheel.  “Keeping her steady, sir,” he grumbled.

 

 _Ignore him.  Ignore the noise.  Just end this already, Olori_.  Finn took in a breath and squeezed the trigger, watching as the First Order driver slumped over dead.  The car veered left and then began flipping over.

 

“Yes,” Finn yelled, sliding back into his seat and then hitting it with his hand.  “That’s how we do it!”

 

He looked over at Poe.  “You good?”

 

Poe nodded.  “You?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  He took several deep breaths and turned back to look at the wreckage again, confirming that they weren’t being followed.  Finn took another deep breath and let it out.  _We’re safe._

 

He leaned back into his seat.  “Okay, so we’ve learned an important lesson tonight, Poe.”

 

“Yeah?  And what’s that?”

 

“Don’t give me the slip.  You can’t do it, and when you try to do it, bad people shoot at you.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “You know, I’d like to think that if they hadn’t started shooting, I’d have made it.”

 

“Yeah and if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something Hux Sr. used to say.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Look, just don’t give me the slip, okay?  The people trying to kill you aren’t playing around.  Okay?”  He turned to stare at the other man, who focused all his energy on the road.

 

“Poe?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Poe, I need you to promise—”

 

“Fine,” Poe bit out.  “I won’t give you the slip.  Happy,” he asked, throwing a nasty look Finn’s way.

 

“Thrilled,” Finn said.  “Oh, and you want to give me that piece of paper you were trying so hard not to let me see?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Poe.”

 

“What are you gonna do if I don’t give it to you?”

 

Finn rubbed his temples.  “I get that you’re having a bad day, Poe.  Trust me, we’re all having a bad day, but acting like a petulant child isn’t helping the situation.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Finn.  Please accept my apologies for not acting appropriately during this assassination attempt!”

 

“Dammit, Poe.  Let me see the piece of paper!”

 

“It won’t do any good.  It’s in code.”

 

Finn took a breath and forced himself to be calm.  “Poe, I know you’re used to being the smartest guy in the room, in any room, but trust me: this is what I do for a living.”

 

“I thought you killed people for a living.”

 

“Fuck you, man!”

 

Poe had a self-satisfied smirk on his face that Finn suddenly wanted to punch.  Instead, he took another deep breath and then another.  After about ten deep breaths, he said very calmly, “Please let me see the piece of paper.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes and fished out the paper airplane, handing it over.

 

Finn unfolded it and studied it.  He smiled.  “It’s a pigpen cipher.”

 

“That mean you know what it says?”

 

“Yeah.”  Finn opened the glove compartment, hoping for a pen.  “Pencil.  That’ll work too.”  He began scribbling.  “It’s coordinates.  We need a GPS.”

 

 


	6. Snap's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet up with some old friends.

 

 

“Yes…yes…Thank you.  And please keep me updated if you find out anything else.”  Leia hung up and sighed.  “I need a drink.”  She rose and walked to the other side of her office; she poured something into a glass, downed it in one go, and poured herself another.

 

She turned around, addressing Rey, Statura, and Ematt, “Here’s what we know: someone shot up the airfield where Karé and Iolo work.  There were two casualties there.”

 

Ematt leaned forward.  “Was it…”

 

Leia shook her head.  “It wasn’t Karé or Iolo or any of that bunch.”  She took another drink.  “There was also a car accident about two miles down the highway.  The car was riddled with bullet holes.”

 

Statura started, “And that wasn’t…”

 

“No, as far as they can tell, it wasn’t Poe or Karé or any of them.  In fact, they’re having a hard time identifying the occupants of the car.  But whoever they were, they were heavily armed.”  Leia took another drink.  “There’s also been a report out of Yavin that there was an incident at the University.”

 

“Busy day, yesterday,” Ematt muttered.

 

Leia gave a mirthless laugh. “You could say that.  Someone shot up the main library on campus.  Two men were spotted leaving the scene.  One of them matches Poe’s description.”

 

Rey felt her chest constrict.  _What in the hell were you doing at Yavin University, Finn?_

 

Leia finished her drink.  “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that someone is trying to kill Poe.”  She looked to the group waiting for their reactions.

 

Statura nodded. 

 

Ematt sighed, “Sounds about right.”

 

Rey took in a long breath.  “I think the key thing here is they are _trying_.  So far we don’t have any evidence to indicate they’ve been successful, so we have to assume that wherever Poe is, he’s been able to evade them.”

 

“Let’s hope so,” Leia said.  _Why hasn't he contacted me?_ She nodded to Ematt, “I want someone on the ground in Takodana yesterday.” 

 

Ematt hopped up and was already at the phone.  “On it.”

 

“Statura, I want a briefing in an hour on possible reasons why someone would put a hit out on Poe and likely suspects.”

 

“I’d like to help with that,” Rey said.  Leia lifted an eyebrow, so Rey continued, “It strikes me as odd that they’re going after him now, while he’s on vacation.  That coupled with the cyberattacks over the last few months…”  Rey frowned.  “I think you may be looking for someone here at Resistance, or at the very least, someone here may be helping whoever is behind this.”

 

Statura nodded.  “She’s got a point.”

 

Leia sighed.  “Okay, get on it.  I want to see you back here in an hour.”

 

As they left, Leia stared after Rey.  _That was a good catch, Kenobi.  I hope you aren’t right, but…_  

 

Leia closed her eyes and poured another drink.  As she swirled the liquid in her glass, Leia couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that there was a traitor lurking somewhere at Resistance.

 

**# # # #**

 

They’d driven most of the night and ended up in a small town on the other side of Takodana Valley.  They sat in the parking lot of an electronics store and as soon as it opened, Finn bought a burner phone and a GPS.  He input the coordinates and Poe started driving.

 

“It’s out in the woods,” Poe said.  “Must be an old fishing cabin or something.”

 

“Good,” Finn said, pressing in Rey’s number.

 

“You gonna call my people at Resistance,” Poe asked.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Contacting an old friend.”

 

“Last night, we were going to contact Resistance.  Why aren’t we now?”

 

“Because I’m thinking more clearly now,” Finn said. 

 

Poe frowned, so Finn added, “Did it ever occur to you that whoever hired the hit likely had help from someone inside Resistance?”

 

Poe snorted.

 

“Fine.  Don’t believe me.  I’m still not risking it.”

 

Finn typed out a text: “Alive.  Plans changed.  Out of range.  Will contact w/in 24 hrs.  Love u, peanut.”  He pressed send.

 

“So is this friend of yours gonna help us,” Poe asked.

 

“Yes, she’s trying.”

 

“She?”

 

“ _She_ ,” Finn said.  “She’s trying to make sure I’m not going to be handing you back to the people who want you dead.”

 

Poe shuddered at that.  “Well, let’s hope she does her job and does it quickly.”  He pressed the accelerator and they roared down the road.

 

**# # # #**

 

 _Plans changed_.  Rey looked down at the text.  “Plans changed?”  She shut off her phone and leaned back in her chair.  “Finn Olori, I swear the next time I see you I’m gonna slap you silly.”  She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.  “Plans changed,” she muttered.  “Yeah, I’d say they changed.”

 

Rey opened her eyes and sighed.  She stared at the stack of files Statura had left on her desk—potential traitors at Resistance.  She frowned.  _It’s not gonna be here._ Rey tapped a finger on the files.  _Whoever did this is smart and well connected_.  _They aren’t going to send up the usual red flags._

 

She turned to her computer.  Another story on the attack at Yavin University flashed on her screen.  Rey felt a pang of fear for Finn, and even though she’d never met him face-to-face, for Poe Dameron as well.

 

Rey took a deep breath.  _I can do this_ , she thought.  _I can do this_.    

 

**# # # #**

 

They’d left paved roads forty-five minutes ago and now, they appeared to be driving on an old animal trail.  “We’re lost,” Poe said.

 

“The GPS says we’re still good.”

 

“There’s nothing out—”  Poe hit the brake.  They were suddenly on a gravel driveway.   At the end stood a small log cabin.  A sign that read “Wexley” hung over the door.  “Thank the maker,” Poe said, pulling forward.

 

When they got close to the cabin, Poe turned off the engine.  He and Finn sat there for a moment.

 

“It’s quiet,” Finn said.

 

“They’ve got to be here,” Poe replied.  He opened his door.

 

“Be careful,” Finn snapped.

 

A shot rang out and a voice yelled, “That’s close enough!”

 

“Snap,” Poe yelled.

 

Karé came running out of the cabin.  “Poe?  Poe is that you?”

 

“Yeah, Karé, it’s me.  Thanks for the message.”  He held up the paper airplane.

 

“Thank god, Poe.”  She started running for him.  “Snap, you can stand down.  It’s Poe and Finn.”

 

She pulled Poe into a hug, whispering, “We were so worried.  I tried calling.”

 

“They got my phone,” Poe said.

 

“Come in.”  Karé wrapped one arm around Poe and the other around Finn.  “I’m so glad you two are all right.  We got a call out to Leia, but it got cut off.  Oh man, is she gonna be worried!”  Karé stopped to hug Poe again.  “We were so scared.” 

 

Poe hugged her a bit tighter.  “I’m fine, Karé,” he said quietly.  “Promise.”

 

She nodded.  “I’d try calling her again, to let her know you’re okay, but the reception out here sucks.”

 

Poe frowned.  _So we’re on our own_.  “No, it’s fine.  I understand,” he said.  “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.”

 

Karé frowned at that, and Poe wanted to ask what was wrong, but as they walked in the front door, Jess clasped him and Finn in a big hug.  Iolo called in from the next room, “You two okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, wishing he could sound more believable.

 

“We’re fine,” Finn said.

 

As they entered the room, Poe saw Iolo on the couch, gauze wrapped around his shoulder and one of his legs.

 

“Iolo!”  Poe rushed over to his friend.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Poe.”  Poe started fussing.  “Poe, I promise I’m okay.”

 

Poe shot Finn an evil look that no one missed.

 

Jess turned to Karé with a worried look.  Karé shrugged, so Jess added, “It was crazy, Poe.  Two of them pulled up in a police car and started asking questions about you and Finn.  They were so creepy.  That’s when Karé snuck off to leave you the note and call Leia, and then,” she shook her head as if she still couldn’t believe it, “ they just started shooting.”

 

Karé put her arm around Jess and hugged her.  “Thankfully, they must not have realized that we were ex-reserves or that Snap is ex-military.”  She put on as much of a smile as she could muster.  “We held our own, and then when we saw an opportunity, we got the hell out of there.  We weren’t sure what to do or who to trust, so we came out here to regroup.  I’m so glad you found that paper airplane, Poe.”

 

“Someone want to explain to me what is going on and why people are shooting at us,” Snap asked, limping in the front door.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s a scratch, Dameron.  I promise,” Snap said, settling on the edge of the couch.

 

Poe shot another angry look at Finn, who asked, “Is everyone else okay?”

 

“We’re all fine,” Karé said.  “Especially now that we know you two are safe.”

 

“So no idea why those guys tried to kill us,” Snap asked.

 

“Finn,” said Poe, “you’re up.”

 

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “About three months ago someone put a hit out on Poe via an organization called First Order.  There were very specific instructions.  It needed to happen away from D’Qar, preferably without any witnesses.  Yesterday, the call came in to go through with the hit but…something went wrong and the Order had to call in a secondary team.  That’s why they went after you guys.  That’s why it may not be safe to stay here.”  He looked around the room, clearly nervous.  “Could they have followed you?”

 

“No,” said Iolo, and he was soon echoed by Karé and Snap.

 

“You sure,” Finn asked.

 

“We lost them,” Karé said, “and then we took our time getting here to make sure.”

 

Finn turned to Snap.  “This is your place, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Snap said, looking from Finn to Poe.  “So?”

 

“Is it traceable?”

 

Snap shrugged.

 

“If the First Order start poking around in your life,” he looked around the room, “into any of your lives, could they come up with this location?”

 

Snap frowned.  “Probably not, but I can’t be sure.  I bought this place off an old buddy about ten years ago, paid cash.  I don’t come up here much, but I suppose if they were looking through deeds and land registers they might…”  Snap turned to Poe, “Why is he asking—”

 

Karé interjected, “I’m more concerned with how it is that you know about the hit in the first place and that it went wrong.”

 

Every set of eyes in the room was on Finn.  _Screw it._   “Because I’m the person they originally hired to kill Poe.”

 

Four guns were suddenly pointed at Finn.  He raised his hands.  “Obviously, I didn’t go through with it, and I’ve been trying to get him to safety.”  He turned to Poe.  “A little help?”

 

For a split second, Poe considered telling them to shoot.  Instead, he closed his eyes.  “Put down your guns, guys.  He’s on our side.”

 

“Our side,” Iolo said incredulously.  “How do you figure?  He just admitted he’s an assassin-for-hire.”

 

Poe leaned his head back.  He had a raging headache.  “Yeah, but he’s also saved my life at least three times today.  Plus,” his eyes met Finn’s, “as he has already told me several times, he could’ve left me for dead, or killed me, at any point during all of this.”

 

“You sure that’s not your dick talking?”

 

“Iolo!” said Jess.

 

“Seems like a reasonable question,” Snap said, leveling a cold glare at Finn.

 

“You want me to leave, I’m gone,” Finn said.  “But the people that are coming after Poe aren’t amateurs.  And while I respect that you guys can take care of yourselves, I guarantee they’ll kill every last one of you to see this hit through.”

 

Poe muttered, “Seriously, dude, you have to work on your _you-should-trust-me_ speeches.”

 

“I’m not trying to sugar-coat this, Poe.  I’m trying to make sure that all of you come out of this alive.”

 

“And we’re supposed to trust this guy,” Iolo quipped.

 

Finn looked at Poe, raising an eyebrow.  Poe sighed.  “Yes, we are.”  He sunk onto the couch.  “Finn, what’s our next move?”

 

Finn scanned the room.  It was clear that none of them liked him or particularly trusted him.  If anything, Poe seemed to have given into his exhaustion in handing things over.  Finn pressed his lips together.  “Assuming that this place is hard to trace, we have a day or two here to rest and recoup.  Then, we’ll need a plan for getting Poe back to D’Qar and for us to contact someone you trust at Resistance.”

 

Iolo, Poe, and Karé all said, “Leia Organa.”

 

“Leia Organa.  Good.”  Finn frowned.  “My problem is, we really need to have some idea of who would want you dead.  And assuming they have help at Resistance, we need to know how compromised things are on that end.  Like I said, I’ve got someone working it from D’Qar but she’s going to need some names, something, anything, to work with.” 

 

Poe leaned back and scrubbed his face with his hands.  “You guys have anything to eat here?  If I’m going to spend the next few hours trying to figure out who wants me dead, I’d like to do it on a full stomach.”

 

Jess nodded.  “We have some sandwiches and stuff.”

 

“Perfect.” 

 

Poe made to rise but Jess pushed him down.  “I’ve got this.”  She turned to Finn.  “You?”

 

“Sure.  Whatever you’ve got.”  He found a chair and sank into it.  He started stretching his neck.

 

“So how does someone become an assassin,” Snap asked.

 

“Snap,” Poe said, irritated.

 

“It’s fine,” Finn said.

 

Finn’s voice was detached, as if he refused to allow any emotion into what he said next.  “I don’t know how it works with other groups, but with First Order, they get you young before you know you can say _no_ , and they train you and they drill it into your head until it’s second nature.  Then, it’s twenty years later and it’s the only thing you’ve ever known and they’ll kill you if you try to leave, so you just keep doing it.”

 

“You’ve been doing this since you were a kid,” Poe whispered.

 

Finn leveled a steely eye at him and nodded.

 

Poe fought the urge to cross over to him and just hold him.  Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  "That's screwed up."

 

"I know," Finn said.  _Trust me, I know_.

 

“Fuck,” said Karé.  “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”  The room fell into a heavy silence.

 

Jess came back with some sandwiches, chips, and beer.

 

Poe took a huge swig of his beer and bit into the sandwich.  “Thanks, Jess,” he said with his mouth full.  “I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

 

Finn opened his chips and leaned back.  “Okay, Poe.  Who wants you dead?”

 

Poe looked up at the ceiling.  “Made a few enemies when I left Republic Industries, but I can’t really see any of them being the type to hire a hit.  More likely to blast me on social media or some BS like that.”  He sighed.  “There’s some contractors that we dropped last year after they were busted for OSHA violations, but again, I figure their beef would be with OSHA and not us. I don’t know.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “Snoke Industries?”

 

“Snoke,” Finn asked.

 

“Yeah, you heard of ‘em?”

 

“Yeah.  Why would they have it out for you?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “They’d been trying to get a solar energy initiative off the ground for years and when we completed the Jakku project, we pretty much sank all of their hopes in that arena.  We do it better and cheaper and cleaner than they do.  And now, with the Hosnian Project, if we get that up and running, that’s probably the nail in the coffin for them.”  He leaned back, taking another huge bite of his sandwich.  “I mean, if they could derail that project for even a few weeks, it might buy them enough time; they might stand a chance of coming back to life.  Plus,” Poe said, leaning forward, “I own the majority of stock in Resistance Tech.  When I’m dead, it gets split between Leia, Iolo, Karé, and Kaydel.  That could cause some complications at Resistance.”

 

“Wow,” Karé said.  “Why’d you do that?”

 

“Who else am I gonna leave it to, Karé?”

 

She smiled and walked over and squeezed Poe’s shoulder.

 

Finn was frowning.  He’d heard of Snoke Industries when he’d started gathering evidence on First Order last year.  He was pretty sure it was one of the companies that Hux Jr. had a hand in, which would explain its close ties to First Order.  If he remembered correctly, Snoke Industries hired the hit on the man who ran Lor San Tekka Co. outside of Jakku last year.  This was all starting to fit together.  “You have any connections to Lor San Tekka,” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, clearly unsettled by the question.  “How did you know that?”

 

“They have something to do with your Jakku project?”

 

“They did.  Until their CEO died last year.  Damn near derailed the whole project…”  Poe’s voice trailed off.  “Are you saying that First Order…”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“And you think it was Snoke who hired them?”

 

“I know it was,” Finn said.

 

“I thought you didn’t know who placed the hits,” Poe said.

 

“We don’t, but sometimes people get sloppy, and I’ve made it a point to remember any names I’ve heard along the way.  That hit in particular...”  Finn seemed lost in his memories for a moment.

 

"Finn?  Finn?"

 

Everyone was staring at him.  "Yeah, sorry."  Finn leaned forward.  “So now the question is, who in Resistance would have connections to Snoke?”

 

“No one, as far as I know,” Poe said.  “You really think it’s them?”

 

Jess sat down next to Finn.  “Yeah, why does there have to be a connection back to Resistance?  For all we know this is just Snoke trying to get rid of the competition.”

 

“No,” Finn said, shaking his head.  “They knew way too much about Poe and his movements.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

Iolo asked, “Like what?”

 

Finn sighed.  “Poe, you told me that it was a spur of the moment decision, coming out to Takodana, that your friend just sprung it on you, right?”

 

“Right,” Poe said, not liking where this was going.

 

“Way before you arrived in Takodana, I already had dossiers on Iolo and Karé.”

 

“What,” Karé nearly shouted.  Snap walked over and put his arm around her, hugging her.  She looked up at him, clearly scared.

 

“Okay, but Snoke could have found that out beforehand—they’ve been friends of mine for years,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, maybe, but I had schedules, routes to and from work, the kind of stuff that it would take months to compile.  Like someone knew that if you were going to suddenly take a vacation, you were likely to come out here.”

 

Karé was shaking.  “You have a file on me that says…”

 

Finn nodded.  “Plus—”  


“Plus?  There’s more,” Poe asked.

 

“I had your flight number the day before you arrived.  Knew when you’d be getting in.  Knew where these two were gonna meet you and that you were staying with Iolo.  There’s no way Snoke is getting that without some help.”

 

“Crap,” Snap said, pulling Karé closer.

 

Poe took a long drink of his beer.  “Someone in Resistance is helping them,” he said.

 

“Looks that way,” said Iolo.

 

Finn took a bite of his sandwich.  “That’s why I only want to deal with people you trust 100%.”

 

Poe said, “That’s Leia.  I trust her more than anyone.”

 

“Good,” Finn said.  “I’ll give my contact this information, see what she can come up with, and we’ll work on getting you back to Leia.  In the meantime, we should all rest while we can.”

 

Finn stood up and finished his beer in one long gulp.  “Is there a bed or something I could take for a few hours?” 

 

Snap nodded and said, “Follow me.”

 

Jess walked over to Poe.  “Come on, you can take my room for the night.  You look dead on your feet.”

 

Poe winced. 

 

“Sorry, bad choice of words.”

 

Poe suddenly remembered the Mustang, missing its back windshield and riddled with bullet holes.  “Oh yeah, sorry about the car, by the way,” he said stumbling into Jess’s bedroom.

 

“What,” Jess said.  “What about my car, Poe?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe woke up early the next morning.  He stretched and walked into the kitchen where Karé and Snap were leaned in close, talking.  When she spotted Poe, Karé got up.  “Want some coffee?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“How you doing,” Snap asked.

 

“I’m not tired anymore,” Poe said, “but someone’s trying to kill me, and my boyfriend is an assassin, so I’d have to say I’ve had better weeks.”

 

Snap smiled.  “Well, as long as you aren’t tired anymore.”  He rose and kissed Karé on the cheek.  “I’m gonna go check on the others.”

 

As he left, Poe asked, “So how long has that been going on?”

 

Karé smiled.  “About three years,” she said.

 

“So it’s serious?”

 

She nodded and sat down beside Poe, sliding over his coffee.  He took a sip and hummed, “Mmmmmm.  Thanks.”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“What’s there to talk about?  He’s an assassin who was hired to kill me.  For some reason, he decided not to and now, here we are.”

 

“For some reason?  Really, Poe?”

 

Poe looked at her and shrugged.

 

“You’re an idiot,” she said, stirring her coffee.  “That boy is crazy about you.”

 

“That was his cover.”

 

“Ummm-hmmm,” she said.  “And that’s why he’s been protecting you and why he let you drag him up here, knowing full well all of us were on your side and would end him in a heartbeat if you told us to.”

 

Poe smiled.  “I like it when you get vicious, Karé.”

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I,” he said.

 

Karé rolled her eyes.  “Poe.”

 

 _He said he loved me_ , Poe thought. 

 

Poe blinked.  Karé was staring at him.  “What do you want me to say?  I’m having a hard time processing the last two days.  So yeah, was I crazy about him?  Yes.  Am I still?  I have no idea.  I’m having a little trouble getting over the whole _he’s an assassin_ thing.”  Poe sighed.  “All my life I’ve been waiting for someone like…”  Poe shook his head.  “And he’s a freakin’ killer.”

 

Snap cleared his throat as he limped into the kitchen with Jess and Finn following.

 

“How’s Iolo,” Karé asked.

 

“He’ll live,” Snap said.  “He sent me in here for some coffee and toast.”  Snap moved to the coffee pot and nodded for Jess to get the toast.

 

“So what’s the plan,” Karé asked Finn.

 

“I gotta find a way to get Poe back to D’Qar and to get word to Leia Organa.”

 

Karé smiled.  “Snap and I were talking about that.  I have a plane that I’ve been housing on the other side of Takodana, from back when I used to fly for Maz.  I’ve been meaning to sell it, but just haven’t gotten around to it yet.  Anyway, she’s in fine condition and with one of us flying, it shouldn’t take more than a few hours to get Poe back to D’Qar.  As to contacting Leia, I think a few of us should leave and go into town, call her and the Takodana police.”

 

Finn nodded.  “Sounds good.”

 

Poe took a sip of coffee.  “I can fly the plane back to D’Qar.”

 

“I think one of us should go with you,” Karé said.

 

“No,” Poe said.  “You’re less of a target here than you are with me.

 

“I’m going with you,” Finn said.

 

There were some worried glances being traded around the table.

 

Finn added, “He’s going to need someone to watch his back and no offense, but I’m the most qualified.  Besides, they’re after me too at this point.”

 

Snap said, “Karé and I can go into town and call Leia and the sheriff.”  He turned to Jess.  “You okay here with Iolo?  Think you can handle him?”

 

Iolo yelled from the next room, “I can hear all of you, you know that, right?”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Just bring me back some Cheetos and a coke, okay?  Your taste in food sucks.”

 

Finn rose.  “You two should probably leave first, so that you have a head start contacting Leia.  We’ll leave about thirty minutes later.”

 

“So, we’ll pack up and leave in about an hour,” Snap said turning to Karé.  She nodded.

 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Jess said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stood outside, scanning the forest around them.  Snap hobbled up next to him.  Neither spoke for several minutes.  Finally, Finn shook his head.  “Something’s not right.”

 

“You think they know we’re here?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Then why haven’t they attacked?”

 

“Don’t know,” Finn said.  He pressed his lips together.  “You and Karé ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, we’re ready to leave when you give the word.”

 

“You think it’s smart to leave Jess and Iolo here alone?”

 

“You think we should take them with us?”

 

Finn slowly nodded.  Then, his head snapped to the right.  “Might not have much of a choice about that,” he said.

 

Snap followed Finn’s line of sight.  _There’s nothing there, man_.

 

“Get back in the house,” Finn whispered.  “Now.”

 

Snap turned and calmly started back for the house.  He made it almost to the door when Finn tackled him to the ground.  Bullets tore through the front door of the cabin.  They could hear Jess screaming inside.  Someone was shooting the back of the cabin as well.

 

Finn jumped up and grabbed Snap, pushing him through the front door.  Poe was there with his gun out.  “You good?”

 

Finn nodded.  “You?”

 

Windows on all sides of the cabin started blowing out.  “Crap,” Poe yelled, instinctively ducking.

 

Snap hopped over to a locked cabinet and quickly pressed in a code.  It opened to reveal a cache of guns.  Finn’s eyes went wide.

 

“You’re not the only one who can shoot a gun,” Snap said, grabbing a gun and shoving it into Karé’s hand.

 

Finn walked over and picked up a semi-automatic.  “Do I want to know why you have this?”

 

Snap smiled.  “That’s a story for another day, I think.”  He tossed a gun to Iolo and nodded to Karé.  “We’ve got the back.  You guys take the front.  Jess, you stay with Iolo.”

 

As Poe and Finn went to the front, Finn smiled.  “You’ve got some interesting friends, Dameron.”

 

“Thank goodness for that,” Poe said.  He peeked out the window.  “I don’t see a blasted thing.  Do you?”

 

“They’re out there.”

 

A shot blew past them.

 

Poe tensed _.  I am not gonna die out here._

 

Finn yelled back towards Snap, “I’ve got five out here.”

 

“Another four or so back here.  Sound about right?”

 

“Sounds like they’re throwing the whole damn Order at us,” Finn called out.  “Good luck,” he added.

 

Poe could sense the fear in Finn’s voice.  “We good?”

 

Finn looked at him.  He wanted to say something reassuring.  “Uh,” Finn said.

 

“Uh?  Really, Olori?  That’s the best you can do?”

 

“Well, Poe, I’ve got five civilians—two of whom are injured—going up against about ten well-trained assassins.  So yeah: uh.”

 

“Screw that,” Poe said.  He shouted into the house, “We are gonna hold this position, people.  They aren’t getting in, and they aren’t killing us, okay?”

 

“We’re with you Poe,” Snap yelled.

 

“Hell yeah,” Jess added.

 

“Is it too late to opt out of this,” Iolo asked.

 

“Iolo,” Karé laughed.

 

Poe looked over to Finn and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  “Let’s do this.”

 

“Iolo,” Finn yelled, “get up here.  Jess, you’re with Snap and Karé.”

 

“You gotta plan,” Iolo asked as he crept into the front room.

 

“Always,” Finn said, smiling to Poe.  He whispered, “You and Iolo just keep picking them off as you see them.  I’m gonna go outside and see if I can’t even things up a bit.”

 

Poe grabbed Finn’s arm, “Finn—”

 

Finn peeled Poe’s hand off his arm.  “It’s what I’m trained to do, Poe.”

 

Poe frowned as Finn walked away.

 

Iolo took a position next to the window.  “I think that one’s a keeper.”

 

“Glad to hear you approve,” Poe said, taking aim at a figure in the distance.  He pulled the trigger and smiled as he clipped the person’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not a big fan of getting shot,” Iolo said, scanning the scenery in front of them.  “But I figure that’s more your fault than his anyway.”

 

“Thanks, Iolo.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“How many you reckon are left,” Karé hissed at Snap.

 

“Three or four,” he said, ducking as another shot zoomed past his head.  “We’re in a horrible position.  They can just wait us out, and they know it.”

 

Karé scowled.  “Anything we can do to even our odds a bit?”

 

Snap squinted as he looked back outside.  “I think Finn is taking care of that,” he said, nodding towards a figure in the distance.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had been in hundreds of simulations just like this and at least three real-world standoffs where he was pinned in.  _So why am I so fragging nervous now_ , he asked himself as he slunk past the trees trying to get behind the troopers at the back of the house.

 

 _Because Poe isn’t just another asset.  And because I actually like his friends and don’t want to see them die._   Finn took a deep breath.  _Focus, Olori._

 

He took two more steps before he heard the click behind him.  He turned and was standing face-to-face with an old friend.  “Zeroes,” he said.

 

“What the fuck, Finn?”  Zeroes held the gun up and nodded for Finn to dump his.  Finn tossed his gun to the side and put his hands up.

 

“You don’t think what they did to Slip was wrong?”

 

“Screw Slip.  He knew the risks.  Idiot shouldn’t have gotten himself hurt,” Zeroes said.  Then, he added, “You always were a bit soft.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I was just never as brainwashed as the rest of you.”

 

Zeroes growled and Finn watched as his finger began to tighten on the trigger.  Finn moved faster than he ever had in his life, ducking down and ramming into Zeroes’s chest.  The shot went wide, but the sound seemed to envelop Finn’s whole world.  He gripped Zeroes’s arm, slamming it to the ground.  Zeroes punched him in the shoulder, and they were rolling through the underbrush.

 

They were grunting and grabbing at each other, and the one thought that kept popping up in Finn’s head was _can’t let them get Poe_.

 

Finn never remembered getting the knife out of his boot, but all the same, it was in his hand and he was fighting hard to get Zeroes off of him, and then Zeroes’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened but no sound came out.  Suddenly, there was blood and Zeroes was falling forward into him.  Finn pushed the body off of himself and stared at the bloody knife in his hand.  His whole body shook. 

 

A scream from inside the cabin brought Finn back. 

 

He stood quickly.  “Sorry, Zeroes,” Finn said, wiping the blade and replacing it in his boot.  He crouched down and listened and then began making his way to the other troopers.

 

**# # # #**

 

Karé leaned over Jess and then looked up at Snap.  “It’s okay,” she said.  She yelled out, “It’s okay, guys.”

 

Jess was grasping her thigh and panting.  “ _Okay_ , really?  Is that the word we’re gonna go with, because I…”  She let out a whine.  “I really think we should come up with a better word than that.”

 

Karé was pressing her hands into the wound.  “It’s not bleeding too bad.  I’m just gonna grab…”  Karé dashed out of the room.

 

“Is she coming back,” Jess asked.  “Because this freakin’ hurts.”

 

Snap’s focus was on the figures outside.  If he was seeing things correctly, they were down to two.  “I know, sweetie,” he said, his eyes never moving from the scene in front of him.  “She went to get the first aid kit.”

 

Karé came running back in.  “Okay, now, Jess, I’m sorry but this is gonna hurt.”

 

Jess looked up at Karé.  “Then don’t do it.”

 

“Sorry, kid.”  Karé dumped a bottle of rubbing alcohol over the wound and Jess screamed.

 

“Everything’s fine,” Karé yelled towards the front.  “I promise.”

 

“You sure,” came Poe’s voice.

 

“Disinfecting a wound,” Karé yelled back.

 

Poe turned and looked at Iolo.  Iolo set his mouth in a grim smile.  “Don’t worry.  I'm sure she's fine.  And I have faith in your boy.”  Poe nodded.  “Snap’s not too bad either.  He was Special Forces, you know.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Well, I figure between the two of them,” Iolo said, taking aim at a figure in the distance, “we might just stand a chance here.”

 

“Why, Iolo, that sounded downright optimistic,” Poe said.

 

“Don’t know what’s come over me,” Iolo said.  “Just don’t tell Kun.  She’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn tried not to think about the fact that these were former comrades.  He had a job to do, and that job was to protect Poe Dameron and take down First Order.  _No place for sentiment_ , he kept repeating to himself. 

 

With a shot, he took out the final trooper at the back of the house.  _That should leave three or four out front_ , he figured. 

 

He started walking towards the cabin.  When he got close enough, he hissed out, “Snap?”

 

Snap poked his head out a window.  “We good?”

 

“This side we are.  You know how Poe and Iolo are doing?”

 

“Not as good as you,” Snap said.

 

“Can Karé or Jess cover this side?”

 

Snap turned inside for a moment.  Finn could hear a mumbled conversation.  Snap’s head poked back out.  “What do you have in mind?”

 

“I thought you and I could help Poe and Iolo out.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As it was, there were only two troopers left by the time Snap and Finn wound their way to the front of the cabin.  Snap ended up trailing one while Finn followed the other.  Finn got his trooper and then smiled as he heard a shot ring out.  He had no doubt that Snap had gotten the best of the other one.

 

“Snap, you good?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn sighed.  He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

 

A shot zoomed past him.  “What the—”

 

“Dammit, Iolo, it’s us,” Snap yelled, storming towards the front of the cabin.

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know that,” Iolo yelled back.

 

Poe yelled out, “Finn?”

 

“Right here,” Finn said, slowly walking towards the cabin.  He was covered in sweat and dirt; he looked terrible.

 

Poe was out the front door before he could even think through what he was doing.  He crushed Finn in a hug.  “You sure you’re okay?”

 

Finn fell into it, closing his eyes and savoring Poe's heat.  “Yeah, you?”

 

Poe leaned back and smiled.  “Yeah.”  He then seemed to remember himself and quickly stepped away from Finn, looking around.  “How in the hell did we just…”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Because we got lucky.”  _Real damn lucky_.

 

Iolo chimed in.  “I’d like to think there was some skill involved too.”

 

“Yeah, that would be Finn,” Snap said.

 

“And you,” Finn said, putting a hand on Snap’s shoulder.  “You aren’t half bad.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  This is all great, but I’m guessing that we need to make sure the cars are running and get the hell out of here, right,” Iolo asked.

 

Finn took a deep breath.  Every muscle in his body hurt.  “Right,” he said.  “We need to be gone in the next twenty minutes.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Ben, what are you doing here,” Leia asked.

 

“The office is on high alert.  I thought I’d stop by and see if there was anything I could do.”

 

Rey looked up from her laptop to regard the tall man talking to Ms. Organa.  She’d seen him around before.  He worked in legal.

 

Leia turned to her.  “Rey, this is my son, Ben Solo.  Ben, this is Rey Kenobi.  She’s the new head of cyber security.”

 

“Oh,” he said.  “I’ve heard about you.  Good job stopping that attack a few weeks ago.”

 

Rey smiled and rose, extending her hand to the lanky man.  “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Solo.”

 

He shook her hand.  “Ben, please.  We don’t stand on formalities here at Resistance.”

 

Rey smiled.  “And I’m Rey.”

 

As he let go of her hand, he turned back to his mother.  “Any word on Poe yet?”

 

Leia frowned.  “Nothing yet.  Although I’ve got to hope no news is good news.”

 

Ematt’s voice came over the intercom.  “Leia, we’ve got Karé Kun on line one.”

 

Leia smiled.

 

“Should I…”  Ben pointed to the door.

 

Leia shook her head and put the call on speaker.

 

“Karé?  This is Leia Organa.”

 

“Leia, thank goodness!”

 

“I have to tell you Karé, it’s really good to hear your voice.  What do you have for me?”

 

“First off, we’re all okay.  Me, Iolo, Snap and Jess.  And Poe and Finn.”

 

“Finn,” Leia asked.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s a bit complicated.  Let’s just call him Poe’s boyfriend for the time being.”

 

Rey smiled.  _So that’s why this all got screwed up._

 

“Anyway, these guys showed up at the field dressed as police officers and when we got suspicious, they started shooting.  Poe and Finn weren’t there, so we left word for them and got outta there.  Eventually, Poe was able to track us down at an old cabin of Snap’s.”

 

“So is Poe with you now?”

 

“Ummmm, no.  We had some problems at the cabin and we decided to split up.”  Leia rolled her eyes as Karé continued, “We came here to call you, and Poe and Finn are going to get an old plane of mine and fly back to D’Qar.  Poe said you’d know the air field where he’ll be landing.”

 

“I do,” Leia said, nodding to Ematt, who was standing in the doorway.  He answered her nod and left.

 

“When should we be expecting him, Karé?”

 

“I’m not sure.  My guess would be this afternoon, unless they run into more problems.”

 

Leia sighed.  _Let’s not tempt the universe like that_.  “I’ll have my people at the air field waiting for Poe.  Is there anything else, Karé?”

 

“Ummm, yeah, Leia.  Uhhhh, are you alone?”

 

“No, I’ve got a few associates in the office with me now.  Do you want me to send them out?”

 

“If you could.” 

 

Leia nodded to Ben and Rey, who both quickly left her office.

 

Leia took the phone off speaker and said, “Karé, what is it?”

 

“Leia, we have reason to believe that someone at Resistance is helping the people trying to kill Poe.  That guy, Finn, the one I told you about?  He used to work for an outfit called First Order.  They’re the ones who’ve been hired to kill Poe.  He said that they had all sorts of information on Poe, knew when he was going to arrive in Takodana, even knew things about me and Iolo.  Figured you should know.  Something you might want to look into.”

 

Leia leaned back in her chair.  Her voice was quiet as she said, “Thanks for telling me.”  Leia closed her eyes.  “Is there anything else you need?”

 

“No, Snap’s on the phone with the Takodana PD right now, and then we’re headed to the hospital to get everyone patched up, so we should be good.”

 

“Okay, you call me if anything changes.”

 

“I will, Leia.  Thanks.”

 

“Goodbye, Karé.”

 

“Goodbye, Leia,” Karé hung up.

 

Leia leaned back in her chair, mulling over what Karé had told her.  A knock drew her from her thoughts.  Leia looked up.

 

Ben was standing in her doorway with Rey behind him.  “Can we come in?”

 

“Oh yes, Ben.  Sorry.  Karé just needed to tell me something personal.”  She motioned for Ben and Rey to sit down.

 

Leia pressed the intercom.  “Ematt, did you alert the field?”

 

“Yes, and they’ll call us as soon as they get word from Poe.”

 

Ben interjected, “As soon as that call comes in, I’ll take a car and Gwen Phasma from security and we’ll go there to pick Poe up and bring him here.”

 

“You don’t think we should get the police involved,” Rey asked.

 

Ben frowned.  “We don’t know anything about the people trying to kill Poe yet, but given what happened with Karé, I don’t think we should take that chance.  I think it will be safer if we get him back here ourselves and then call the police.”

 

Leia frowned.  “You may be right, Ben.  Tell Phasma I want to talk to her about security here on campus sometime today.”

 

Ben rose.  “I’m on it.”  He walked over to his mother and squeezed her shoulder.  “Don’t worry, mom.  We’ll get him back.” 

 

She smiled up at her son.  “Thanks, Ben.”

 

Ben started for the door.  “Nice to meet you, Rey.”

 

“You too,” Rey said, rising.  “I should go.  I’m going to double check things on my end and make sure everything’s running as it should.”

 

“Any new information on that project you and Statura were working on?”

 

“Not yet,” Rey said.  “I’ll let you know as soon as we have anything.” 

 

She left Leia’s office, her forehead bunched in worry _.  His logic about not calling the police makes sense, but something about that guy just…_   Rey frowned.  _Why don’t I trust you, Ben Solo?_  

 

Rey decided to do a little digging through the email server.

 

**# # # #**

 

They drove down the dirt roads in silence.  Finn kept looking behind them.

  
Eventually, though, Poe had had enough.  “Would you stop doing that?”

 

“Poe, if they found us at the cabin, they could—”

 

“Yeah, well, you being all jumpy isn’t making this any easier.”

 

“Fine,” Finn spat out.  _Get it together, Olori!_

 

“Fine,” Poe repeated.  Then, he relaxed his grip on the wheel.  “Thanks.”

 

“What?”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, “for back there.  For saving us.”

 

“It’s my job, Poe.”

 

“No, I don’t think it is,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, well…”  Finn scrubbed a hand over his face.  He let out a long breath.  “You’re welcome.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Now, was that so hard?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “For someone with a target on his back, you’re surprisingly chipper.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, well, being pissy wasn’t getting me anywhere.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As soon as they hit pavement, Finn checked the burner phone and smiled when he saw two bars.  He quickly typed out the text: “Still alive.  Trust Leia.  Snoke Industries connection in Resistance?”

 

Poe looked over from the driver’s seat.  “You really think your friend will be able to find something?”

 

“If anyone can, it’s her,” Finn said, settling back into his seat and allowing himself, for the first time in two days, to have a little hope.  “She’s amazing.”

 

Poe punched the accelerator a little harder, bothered by just how jealous he was of this phantom friend.

 

After a few minutes, Finn turned to Poe and said, “I promise you, I’m gonna get you out of this.”

 

Poe nodded, his eyes on the road.  “I know.”

 

 

 


	7. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight hiccup in their plans means Poe and Finn are stuck in Takodana for one more night.

 

 

“NO,” Poe yelled, banging his fists against the fence.  “Why are you freaking closed on Sundays?”

 

Finn scouted the air field, and even though security looked lax, he quickly nixed climbing the fence and just taking the airplane.

 

“So now what,” Finn asked.

 

Poe turned to him.  “I thought you were in charge.”

 

“Right.  Right.  Ummmm,” _Get it together, Olori_  “we find a motel, and we come by first thing in the morning,” Finn said, pulling Poe’s bomber jacket more tightly around him.  _I really should give this back to him_.  Another cold breeze blew by.  _Later._

 

“Fine,” Poe said, running a hand through his hair.  _Is that my jacket?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey’s suspicions about Ben hadn’t panned out.  His emails were squeaky clean. 

 

That had wasted a few hours. 

 

Now, Rey was following Finn’s tip, trying to find any connections to Snoke Industries at Resistance.  Thankfully, when Finn had started sharing intel with her last year, Snoke was one of the companies that came up.  She already had a list of Snoke employee names to work off of.

 

_Okay, let’s do this…_

 

**# # # #**

It was quiet.  Both men were lost in their thoughts.  Finn checked the room, double checked it, triple checked it.  Poe sat at the desk, scribbling notes.  Both avoided getting too close to the other; neither made eye contact.

 

After an hour, Finn said, “Gonna shower.  I’ll leave the door open in case…” 

 

Poe nodded and grumbled an affirmative.  He heard movement in the bathroom and the water come on.  As soon as he heard Finn open the shower door, he stood.  He started pacing.  _What in the hell are we doing?_  

 

As he finished his first circuit of the room, he thought, _and what are we gonna do when we get back to D’Qar?_  

 

_What about us?_

 

And that’s when it hit him.  Despite everything that had happened over the past few days, he couldn’t quite get over his feelings for Finn.  Even now, there was a part of him that wanted to walk into the bathroom, strip down, and join Finn in the shower.  He took a moment to imagine what Finn looked like under the stream of water.  What he would taste like.  His eyes closed.  Finn’s dark skin covered in trails of water rolling down; Poe pressing his lips to…  Poe stared at the open door for far longer than was comfortable. 

 

The water shut off and Poe forced himself out of his fantasy.  _He’s an assassin_ , Poe reminded himself.  He took a deep breath and sat back down.

 

Finn came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  “You should take one too,” he said quietly.  “Long day tomorrow.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Yeah,” he said, skirting past Finn, avoiding looking directly at Finn’s naked torso.  Poe made his way into the steamy bathroom.

 

Finn watched him, frowning.  _There is no way this is going to turn out okay._   _Even if I get him back to D’Qar in one piece, I’m still screwed._  He rubbed his hands over his face and opened his duffle to change clothes.  He stopped as he heard the water come on and his mind drifted to thoughts of Poe, naked, under the water. 

 

Finn look a long, ragged breath and sat on the bed. _Fucking amateur hour, Finn!  Get it together.  You don’t lose it over one pretty face_. 

 

Finn sighed.  _If it were only that simple._   He leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

Several minutes later, Poe came out of the shower to see Finn, still wrapped in a towel, leaning against the headboard.  For some reason, the tableau made him stop.  Finn was exquisite: drops of water glistening off his dark skin, his eyes closed, his features calm for the first time in days.  Poe shook his head and made a noise, walking past the bed. 

 

Finn startled.  He opened his eyes and tracked Poe’s movements. 

 

Poe began pulling clothes from his duffle, very aware of the set of eyes on his back.  After about a minute, he turned.  “What?”

 

Finn wanted to say something smart, wanted to offer up a quip, roll his eyes and go back to the strange tension of pretending to ignore each other. 

 

But instead, he rose. 

 

In two steps, he was standing in front of Poe.  Finn reached up and Poe held his breath; Finn became tentative just before he placed his hand on Poe’s cheek.  Poe leaned into the hand and closed his eyes.

 

“Poe, I—”

 

“No.  Just…no,” Poe whispered.  He let his towel drop.  Finn took in a sharp breath and then let his drop.

 

Finn drew Poe forward, keeping one hand on Poe’s cheek and wrapping the other around Poe’s waist.  He pressed his lips to Poe’s. 

 

Finn had wanted it to be gentle, but the kiss was desperate.  Both men knew the reality of the situation—they might not come out of this alive, and even if they did, how could they make it work?  This might be the last time they were ever going to be together, and every move, every touch radiated that sentiment.

 

Finn moved his lips from Poe’s mouth to his jaw, down his throat.  He tried to memorize the taste, the touch of Poe.  His eyes fell shut, all of his concentration on burning this feeling into his brain so he’d have it for the rest of his life.  _However long that might be_. 

 

Finn moved to nuzzle Poe’s neck, breathing him in and trying to figure out that smell—engine grease, sandalwood, and something else he couldn’t quite place.  _This is Poe._   He took in another breath.  _I have to remember this._

 

Poe leaned his head back, closing his eyes, letting his mouth fall open with a grunt as Finn sucked on his neck.  His fingers dug into Finn’s biceps; Poe just wanted to hold him here, keep them in this bubble forever.  If he didn’t move, if he didn’t breathe, maybe he could do it—stretch out time until it was meaningless.  But as a low whine escaped his lips, Finn was already moving, kissing down his collarbone, humming along Poe’s skin, and the spell was broken.

 

Poe closed his eyes even tighter, forcing himself not to let any tears leak out.  He leaned forward to begin his own assault—licking and nipping a trail around Finn until he was behind him, rubbing two days’ worth of stubble onto the back of Finn’s neck.  Finn let loose a long, low moan at that, and Poe redoubled his efforts, wrapping his arms around Finn to hold him in place as he rubbed and kissed and ran his teeth along Finn’s back.

 

Eventually, the tears fell.  Poe leaned his forehead into the back of Finn’s neck and tried to catch his breath.  “Finn,” he whispered.

 

Finn was shaking now.  The pure heartbreak in Poe’s voice was too much.  He started grabbing for Poe, turning them around so they could face each other.  He let his hand run up Poe’s back into his hair as he pulled Poe forward, kissing the pilot’s forehead and trying to ignore the wetness on Poe’s cheeks.  _Don’t cry, Poe.  Please don’t cry._ He kissed Poe’s cheeks and his jaw and his forehead again and then pulled the other man into a hug.

 

Poe leaned his cheek into Finn’s shoulder, his hands coming up Finn’s sides to hold the embrace.  _We can figure something out, Finn.  Please tell me it’s not too late.  Please just give me something_. 

 

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Poe’s breath against his skin, wishing things could be different.

 

_It has to be this way, Olori.  You can’t drag him into your life.  The only way to keep him safe is to let him go._

 

Finn started pushing them back towards the bed, and then, they were both tumbling onto it.  Hands trying to find purchase on skin slick from their showers.  Lips trying to taste the salt and sweat of the other.  One leg wrapping around another.  Hips rolling up, trying to find friction, and a voice calling out as it found it.  It was a cliché but Finn couldn’t tell where he ended and Poe began.

 

Poe was on top this time.  Finn’s hands holding his hips, loving how beautifully undone Poe already looked: blown pupils, hair falling down into his eyes, that concentrated look on his face as he rode Finn and slowly worked them both into a frenzy.

 

Poe leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Finn’s, his hand running down Finn’s face to his arms, finding Finn’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

 

Finn squeezed Poe’s hand.  He was grunting now; his body tense as he tried to fight it off.  When he came, this would all be over and he wanted it to last.  _Oh god, please let this last!_

 

Poe moaned a low _oh_ as he rose up off of Finn, arching his back.  His body went taut and his mouth fell open, but there was no sound; Finn threw his head back, shutting his eyes against the tears that were already falling as he tumbled over the edge, calling out Poe’s name and digging his fingers into Poe’s hips one last time.

 

**# # # #**

She hadn’t gone home; she’d stayed in the dark room all night staring at her computer.

 

But eventually, Rey had hit gold.

 

She found a series of emails from an anonymous address to Armi Hux.  Rey smiled.  _Armi Hux, who works at Snoke Industries_.  At first glance, the emails appeared innocent enough, unless you knew the lingo, which she did.  As she started poking through them, she stumbled onto another set of emails, also from an anonymous Resistance address, that seemed to be set ups for in-person meetings.

 

Rey frowned.  She’d be able to track down the computers the emails were sent from, but that wasn’t necessarily going to give her a name.  _Still, it’s better than nothing_ , she thought.

 

**# # # #**

 

They didn’t talk the next morning.  They both rose, got dressed, and drank their crappy hotel coffee in silence.

 

As soon as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot, though, Poe turned to Finn.  “Please.  Why’d you go back on the contract, Finn?”

 

“It doesn’t concern you, Poe.  Leave it be.”

 

“No.  I deserve some answers.  Hell, Finn, you say you care about me.  Then, tell me.  What’s going on here?”

 

Finn blinked hard and focused on the asphalt in front of him.  “My parents died when I was young, and I went into the foster system.  When I was six, I ended up with a man named Brendol Hux.  Turns out he specialized in finding orphaned kids who fit certain parameters.  You had to be smart and you had to be tough.”

 

Finn mumbled, “As if a six year-old has any business being tough.”  Poe didn’t miss the way Finn shuddered at that.  “Anyway, Bren worked for First Order; he was one of their best recruiters.  He trained us, taught us all we needed to know. And so that was it.  By the time I was ten, I could disassemble a sniper rifle in my sleep.”

 

Poe went cold at the thought of ten year-old Finn being trained as a killer.  He couldn’t help but ask, “What happened?”

 

“The First Order likes their killers to have a wide range of skills.  Like I said, I was smart, and they took advantage of that.”  He laughed a bitter laugh.  “Smart killers don’t get caught.”  He shook his head.  “So they educated me, actually paid to send me to school.  I really did study history in college.  Math too.” 

 

“You’re smarter than me, aren’t you?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Let’s just say that we’ve both got our talents.”  After a moment, he sighed.  “Anyway, met a girl while I was in college.  Rey.”

 

“Rey?” Poe asked.  The name was sickeningly familiar.  _Didn’t Leia just hire someone named Rey?_

 

“Yeah, it’s the same Rey.” 

 

Poe shot Finn a look.  “ _That’s_ your friend in D’Qar?”

 

“Yeah.  I’ll get to it.  Anyway, Rey and I, we had similar backgrounds—both came up through the system; both had to get hard real young—but with her, it turned out differently.  She ended up with a half-way normal family, and…”  Finn got lost in his thoughts for a moment, always wondering how his life would’ve turned out if he hadn’t caught the eye of Brendol Hux.  He shook himself.  “Anyway, Rey was my best friend.  I’d never had that before—someone who was just my friend, who didn’t want anything out of the relationship.  That’s when I realized everything I was missing, everything that Hux and all of the others had taken away from me.  So I started planning on how I was going to get out.” 

 

Finn took a deep breath.  “Because that’s the thing.  You don’t just leave.  If you want out, you’ve got to make damn sure they aren’t going to find you.”  Finn’s hands tightened on the wheel and for several seconds he didn’t speak.  When he did, his voice was barely above a whisper.  “About eighteen months ago, another one of the First Order troopers—that’s what they call us, troopers.  One of the other troopers—kid named Slip—he got hurt on a mission.”  Finn’s hands were digging into the steering wheel now.  “You remember how I knew about Lor San Tekka Co.?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe whispered.

 

“Slip was the trooper assigned that hit,” Finn said, “but it all went wrong.  Slip got hurt.  He was real messed up.  And rather than fix him, they sent someone to kill him.”  Finn took in a quick breath.  “Sons of bitches steal his childhood, force him to kill for them, and then don’t even have the decency to get him help?”  Finn could feel the tears falling down his cheeks.  “That’s when I knew that I wasn’t just going to get out; I was going to take down the First Order if it was the last thing I ever did.”  Finn quickly wiped his hand over his cheeks.  He didn’t dare look over at Poe.

 

Eventually, Poe asked.  “How do I fit into this?”

 

“I’d been working on something with Rey for a while now.  Then, when your hit came up a few months ago, I read the file.  You’re ex-Reserves, a pilot.  I figured you could take care of yourself in a fight.  And the more I read about you,” he turned and met Poe’s eyes, “you seemed like a nice guy, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to be killed.”  He turned back to the road.  “I volunteered for the hit and then waited—seems they had trouble getting you out of town, and for some reason that was crucial.  Anyway, I told Rey about you, and she applied for a job at your company, figured she could work things from that end.  She’s a genius with computers.  Hell,” he said, finally breaking a tiny smile, “she’s just a genius.”  After a moment, he added, “You’d like her.”

 

Poe nodded.  _I’m sure I would._

 

Eventually, Finn added, “All of my files on First Order are hidden in Jakku.  Rey knows where they are.  When this is all over, if anything happens to me, be sure to help her with it.  It’s enough to take them down, but she’ll still need help.”

 

Poe felt numb.  _He’s not planning on surviving this._  

 

Finn seemed to read Poe’s mind.  “I’m saying _if,_ Poe.  I’d very much like to live to see the end of First Order, but I also know that they are going to be sending their best to try to kill us.  And I made you a promise that I intend to see through.”

 

“I don’t want you dying for me,” Poe said.

 

“I promised I’m gonna get you out of this and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

 

 _But you can’t die.  I…_   Poe closed his eyes _.  You can’t die._

 

Finn pulled into the airfield and parked.  Neither of them made a move to get out of the car.

 

“About last night,” Poe started.  “I just wanted to say…”

 

Finn wanted to scream.   _I have to be surgical about this.  Have to let him go; it’s the only way he’ll survive._ He took in a sharp breath.  “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have let it happen.  I know better than to go thinking with my dick.  It was a mistake and I apologize.  The sooner we get you home, the sooner we can put it behind us.”

 

Poe looked like he’d been slapped.  “Yeah, sure.”  He got out of the car.

 

Finn took a deep breath and then another.  _Have to let him go._

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was standing in front of the main security offices of Resistance Tech.  One of the two computers used to send the anonymous emails to Snoke was here.  _This is not good_ , she thought.  She walked in.  Ten minutes later, she calmly walked out.

 

_Nothing certain, but my best guess…_

 

“Gwen Phasma,” she said, her hand shaking as she pulled out her phone and texted the name to Finn.  “The freaking head of security,” she muttered.

 

Rey swallowed hard as she made her way to the second computer that had sent emails to Snoke.  She was on the tenth floor, wandering the halls when a young secretary came up to her.  “Can I help you,” he said.

 

“Yes, I’m looking for room 1047,” Rey said.

 

“That’s the conference room next to Mr. Solo’s office, but he’s out at the moment.  Can I help you?”

 

Rey felt the world drop out from under her.  “No,” she managed.  “I’ll come back later.  It’s nothing important.”

 

 _Anyone can walk into a conference room_ , she told herself.  _Dozens of people every week are probably in there,_ she thought.

 

Rey closed her eyes and fought the urge to run to the elevator.  _But you know that’s not the case here_.  As she got the elevator, she picked up her phone, furiously typing.  “Ben Solo is the traitor.  Do not hand Poe over to him.”

 

As she got out on the twelfth floor, Rey began running to Leia Organa’s office.  “Leia!  Leia!”

 

**# # # #**

 

They’d encountered no problems at the airfield, and they’d contacted the field in D’Qar, who told them Resistance would have a team on the ground waiting when they arrived.  Everything was going smoothly.  They’d already been in the air for a few hours now, and everything was…polite.

 

Finn stared out the window from the co-pilot’s seat, wishing that they could at least make small talk, but realizing that this was probably for the best.  “How much longer?”

 

“Another forty-five minutes or so,” Poe said, all of his focus on flying the plane.

 

“Good,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah, good,” Poe repeated.

 

Finn stared out the window and hoped it would all be worth it.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben stood next to the car, his fingers tapping a quick rhythm on the door.  Phasma walked up to stand next to him.

 

“Is everything ready,” Ben asked.

 

“As soon as we leave, they’ll intercept and take us to the warehouse near the docks.  They’ll execute Poe, and you and I will just barely manage to escape with our lives.”

 

“Good,” Ben said.  “It’s about time something went right with this.”

 

He leaned back against the car and watched Poe’s plane land.

 

 


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always trust your instincts. 
> 
> Something both Poe and Finn forget to do.

 

Poe recognized Ben Solo and Gwen Phasma as the two figures standing next to the town car.  He waved from the stairs.

 

“Those your people,” Finn asked.  “You know them?  You trust them?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Ben Solo; he’s Leia’s son.  And Gwen is the head of security at Resistance.”

 

Finn frowned.  “You sure?”

 

“He’s Leia’s son, Finn.”

 

Finn and Poe made their way to the car.

 

Poe made quick introductions.  “Ben, Gwen, this is Finn.  He’s the person who saved my life.”

 

Ben held out his hand.  “Pleasure to meet you, Finn.  Thanks for looking after this one for us.”

 

“No problem,” Finn said.

 

Everyone stood for an awkward moment.  Ben finally said, “Well, we should be getting you to a safer location.  Finn, is there anywhere we can drop you?”

 

“No, I had Poe radio ahead; there should be a cab waiting for me at the front office.”  He scanned around.  Gwen pointed to a small building nearby and Finn nodded.

 

“Oh, man.  I need to give you this,” Finn said, shrugging out of Poe’s bomber jacket.

 

“No, keep it.  It suits you,” Poe said.  _Please don’t give back the jacket._

 

“No, really.  You might need it.”  Finn draped the jacket onto Poe’s shoulders.

 

Poe thought to himself, _This is how it’s going to be.  I was just a job._

 

_So this is it_ , Finn thought.  _He’s safe.  I did it_.  He held out his hand to Poe. 

 

As Poe took it, Finn felt himself pulling Poe away from the car.  _What the hell am I doing_ , Finn thought.  He looked up to Ben.  “Just give us a second, okay?” 

 

Finn’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  He ignored it. 

 

When they were far enough not to be overheard, Finn let go of Poe’s hand and asked, “Do you want me to leave?”

 

A part of Poe wanted to scream _no_ at the top of his lungs, but Finn’s comments from earlier still stung.  _He’s just doing a job, that’s all I am to him_.  “I’ll be fine with Ben and Phasma.”

 

“Are you sure?  I could ride with you, at least to Resistance?”

 

“No.  There’s no need.”  Poe turned to look at Ben and the security team.  “They’ll take good care of me.  You should go.  I’m sure you have other things you should be doing.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  “I’m still on the hit list myself.”  He took a step towards the office and then stopped and turned back.  “Take care of yourself, Poe.  And check the jacket pocket when you get a chance.”

 

Finn held up a hand in a wave and then jogged over to the office building.

 

Poe watched his retreating form.  He could swear he felt his heart breaking.

 

**# # # #**

 

Walking back to the car, Poe put the jacket on properly.  As he stuck his hand into the pocket, he felt the small gun Finn had given to him in the library.  He smiled, turning back to look at the office.  A part of him wanted to stop and run after Finn, but Ben’s voice brought him back.  “Poe?  Poe, we really need to get you somewhere less exposed.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, Ben.  It’s been a crazy few days.”

 

Poe got in the car, flanked by Gwen and Ben.  As they left the airfield, Poe tapped his fingers on his knee.  _What in the hell is he going to do now?  Where’s he gonna go?_   Poe frowned.  _I shouldn’t have left him_.  Every fiber in his being told him he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“Stop the car,” Poe said.

 

“What,” Gwen answered.

 

“Stop the car.  I need to go back and talk to Finn.”

 

“Poe, we can’t do that. We have to get you to Resistance.  You’ll be safe there.  If you’d like, once we’re there, I’ll have someone track this Finn guy down for you, but—”

 

“Ben, shut up and tell the driver to stop the car!”

 

Ben’s hand was suddenly crushing Poe’s windpipe.  He snarled into Poe’s ear, “No, Poe, you shut up and listen.  We aren’t stopping the car.  We’ve got a rendezvous to make and I’m not about to miss it.”

 

Poe looked to Phasma, but her smile made it clear she wasn’t going to be any help.  The two security guards were in the front seat and couldn’t see anything with the divider up.

 

_Oh shit_ , Poe thought.  _This all makes perfect sense_. 

 

_I’m going to die._

 

**# # # #**

Finn slumped into the back of the cab.  “D’Qar airport, please.”

 

“You know you’re already at an airport, right?”

 

“Yeah, I need to go to the bigger one now,” Finn said.  He stared out the window as the cab pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Finn’s phone buzzed again.  Finn felt in his pocket for it.  There were two texts from Rey.  He opened them.  The first one read: “Gwen Phasma.”  The second one read: “Ben Solo is the traitor.  Do not hand Poe over to him.”

 

“Shit,” Finn spat out.  “Stop!”

 

The cab driver hit the brake.  _Where would they be taking him?  Think, Finn.  Think!_  

 

Finn would never know if it was dumb luck or divine providence, but as he looked out the window, he saw Poe’s town car about a quarter mile ahead.  Finn pointed at it.  “See that black town car up there?”

 

“Yeah,” the cabbie said.

 

“Follow it.”

 

“Dude, this ain’t some tv show,” the cabbie said.

 

Finn dug in his pocket for the cash Poe had given him that first night.  “I’ll give you an extra two hundred dollars to follow that town car,” Finn said, leaning forward and holding out the money.

 

“You got it,” the cabbie said, putting the car into drive and speeding to catch up.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was pretty sure she was breaking every traffic law known to man, especially as she didn’t have a license and technically, she’d stolen this car from Resistance.

 

She’d left messages with Leia, Statura, Finn, and the police, but she didn’t trust any of them to be able to make it in time, which was why she was weaving in and out of traffic on her way to the air field.  With any luck, she’d get there before anyone did anything stupid.

 

Then, she realized she was lost. 

 

She pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.  As she studied the directions she’d scribbled down back at the office, she looked up to see a black town car pass through the intersection up ahead.  As it did, a sand-colored Humvee sped into the intersection, ramming the town car.  Rey screamed as the screech of tires and the sound of metal against metal filled the street.  The driver and the front passenger from the town car were already getting out, guns drawn. 

 

Rey instinctively crouched down, peaking over the steering wheel in horror as three men with semi-automatic guns jumped out of the back of the Humvee.  They began firing.  The two men from the town car didn’t stand a chance.  They were already dead.

 

One of the back doors of the car opened, and Rey watched the three armed men reached in to grab Gwen Phasma, Ben Solo, and Poe Dameron.  Only Poe was putting up a fight.  One of the men clipped him with the back of his machine gun and Poe stopped resisting.  The armed men ran their hostages to the Humvee, scanning the intersection for bystanders.  Rey ducked her head, praying they didn’t notice her.  When she looked back up, the Humvee was already driving away.

 

A cab skidded to a halt behind the town car.  Rey watched Finn jump out and run to the back door.  “Poe,” he screamed.  “Poe!”

 

Rey jumped out of her car, running to Finn.  “Finn!  You’re all right!”  She threw herself at him, hugging him.

 

“Rey, where’s Poe?”

 

She pointed after the Humvee.  “They took him.”

 

“Come on, Rey.  We’ve still got a chance to save him.”  He started back towards the cab.  She nodded to her car.  Finn yelled to the cabbie.  “Call the police.”

 

“You think?” the cabbie said, holding up his cell phone.

 

Finn jumped into the driver’s seat of Rey’s car, and as she got in the other side, he sped off.  “Poe, please don’t do anything stupid before I get there.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe’s hand clutched the gun in his pocket.  So far, no one had thought to search him.  He was just hoping that they’d give him an opportunity to use it and slip away.

 

“So,” Poe said to Ben, “this is about Snoke Industries and the Hosnian Project?”

 

Ben chuckled.  “You always were smart.”  Ben stared out the window.  “Armi Hux came to me with a very lucrative offer.  Help Snoke Industries take you down and there’d be an executive position waiting for me there.  No more playing lackey to you and mother.”  He turned back to Poe.  “And it was a hell of a thing too.  You never take a goddamned break, Poe.  So, we had to come up with alternatives, and of course, you and mother had to go and hire that Kenobi girl to mess up those, so we had to wait.  Thankfully, dear old mom just loved my idea about sending you to Takodana for some R&R.”  He chuckled.  “I’m not sure I want to know what you had to do to get that Finn character to go rogue.”

 

Poe tensed.

 

“But,” Ben continued, “it all worked out in the end.”

 

“I don’t see how,” Poe said.  “You and Gwen were the last two people I was seen alive with.”

 

“Oh, but we were kidnapped too.  Thankfully, for me, Gwen was quick thinking and got herself free.  She saved me, but by the time we’d gotten to you, it was too late,” Ben said with a smile.

 

“Why not just shoot me back there?”

 

“Hux wants to supervise himself.  Make sure it really happens this time.  There have been too many cockups on this job already.”

 

They pulled off towards the docks.  Poe gripped his gun and said a prayer. 

 

_I should have told him I loved him._

****

**# # # #**

 

Finn and Rey watched the Humvee pull into a warehouse.  Finn stopped the car and reached down, pulling the gun from his ankle holster.  “You got anything?”

 

Rey nodded and clicked the safety off of her gun.  “Started carrying it when I first began working at Resistance.” 

 

Finn couldn’t help himself, “You know how to use it?”

 

“Yeah, I took some gun safety classes before I bought it, and I’ve been going to the target range for the last two months.  I kind of figured something like this might happen.”  She frowned.  “I really don’t want to kill anyone, though.”

 

Finn tensed.  He did not want to take Rey into a firefight with trained professionals.  “You can just wait out—”

 

“Finn,” she said, putting a hand on his arm, “I’m not going to let you go in there alone.  Besides, I may not be an expert with a gun, but I have a few other tricks up my sleeve.”  She got out of the car.

 

Finn said a little prayer that he wasn’t leading his best friend into a slaughter and followed her. 

 

_Hang on, Poe.  We’re coming_.

 

 


	9. Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Finn be able to get to Poe in time?

 

 

As two of the three guards manhandled him into the warehouse, Poe made sure to take in every little bit of his surroundings: possible weapons, likely exits, anything that might help him escape.  His heartrate skyrocketed.  _Please don’t let me die here today_.  He slipped the safety off his gun.

 

Ben, Phasma, and the other guard were walking ahead.  “Hux,” Ben yelled.  “We’re here.”

 

Just as the echo from his voice died down, the lights went out. 

 

Poe grabbed his gun, shot the guard to his left and head butted the one to his right.  Righty staggered back and went for his gun; Poe shot him and began running towards the exit.  “Kill him,” Ben screamed.

 

Suddenly, there were bullets flying everywhere.  Poe dove behind some crates.

 

“Someone get those lights back on,” Phasma yelled.  “And find him!”

 

Poe started creeping towards the far end of the warehouse, away from Phasma’s voice.  There were other voices in the mix now.  Another male, maybe two, and possibly a woman.  Someone hissed out his name.

 

The lights came back on.  Poe looked out from between two crates.  Ben was where he’d left him.  He couldn’t see anyone else.

 

Two shots rang out, followed by a grunt and a thud.

 

“There’s someone else here,” Phasma yelled.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _Please be Finn_.  He knew, realistically, that there was no way that Finn could know he was in trouble, but he couldn’t help but wish. 

 

Poe heard footsteps getting closer.  He tried to make himself as small as possible, waiting for them to pass.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn counted three guards down and another six hostiles in the space.  Ben was out in the open.  He’d deal with him shortly.  Rey had said she’d take care of the tall woman.  That left the red-headed man and three First Order operatives.  Finn had a sinking suspicion he knew the red-head, and a part of him was secretly happy that he might have a chance to lash out at the Hux family, but first, he needed to make sure Poe was safe. 

 

Right before they’d killed the lights, Rey had called the police.  With any luck, they only had to play cat and mouse for a few more minutes before backup came.

 

Still, the name of this game was not sitting still for too long.  Finn knew he had to move.  He crept forward slowly. 

 

The whole space was filled with crates at odd angles, so it was hard to get a clear line of sight.  Plus, it was dark.  Finn had already managed to lose Rey, and he couldn’t figure out where Poe was hiding.  He frowned.  _Need to get to a better vantage_.

 

As Finn crept forward, one of the troopers spotted him and began shooting.  Finn ran across the space, feeling the splinters of crates as bullets tore through them in his wake.  He jumped and rolled behind a crate, breathing hard.  _Rey, please just get out of here.  Let me handle this_.

 

He could hear the trooper getting closer when someone started firing at the man.  Finn smiled.  Either Poe or Rey was a godsend right now.  Finn ran to find better cover.

 

As Finn rounded a corner, he found himself in the back of the warehouse standing across from Hux Jr.  They both drew their guns.

 

Hux, Jr. sneered, “Finn.”

 

“Hux.”

 

“Father would be so disappointed.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You’ve really mucked things up, you know?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah, that was the plan.”

 

A shot rang out somewhere behind him.  Finn turned and then whipped his head back around towards Hux.

 

Hux tried to sound sympathetic, “I certainly hope that wasn’t Dameron.”

 

“Fuck you, Hux.”

 

Hux smirked.  “So vulgar.  I never knew what father saw in you.”

 

“More than he ever saw in you,” Finn answered.  He delighted in how Hux’s carefully constructed mask of indifference fell.

 

Hux took a step forward, but as another gunshot rang out, Hux seemed to reconsider his options.  He stopped and shook his head.  “This isn’t over, Finn.”  He then backed away, his gun pointed square at Finn’s chest.  Finn watched as Hux opened a back door and walked out.

 

“Typical,” Finn muttered.  _But I’ll worry about that later.  Right now, I need to find Poe._

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was pretty sure it was a stupid idea to leave Finn’s side.  Shots were ringing out, echoing through the space, and it was hard to see where anyone was.  She’d managed to scare off the trooper shooting at Finn, but that meant he was now after her.

 

She started jogging towards a row of crates thinking she could crawl up on one and get a better sense of the space.  She took a step and bullets were flying past her head.  Rey ducked, screaming as she ran behind some crates. 

 

She crouched down and then, without warning, one of the troopers walked right up to her.  He smiled.  “Well, what do we have—”

 

Rey shot him four times in the chest, and then froze, watching him fall.  Her eyes were wide.  She stopped breathing.  She slowly stood, mesmerized by the pool of blood forming around the man’s body. 

 

She choked out a sob. 

 

Suddenly, the lights came on, and from somewhere nearby, Finn’s voice rang out, “Rey, duck!”  She hit the ground just as a spray of bullets erupted around her.  Rey crawled to the nearest crate and put her back to it.  She was panting.  “Thanks, Finn!”  She spared one last look at the dead trooper before she crawled away.

 

Finn had eyes on the two remaining First Order operatives.  Neither were near Rey or, he hoped, Poe, so he briefly turned his attention to finding Phasma and Ben.

**# # # #**

 

Poe crawled up a stack of crates to get a better look at things.  He’d lost Ben and Phasma and he was pretty sure someone had just taken out one of the guards.  He was trying to calm his breathing as he scanned the space.  He nearly jumped out of his skin as he watched one of the guards walk towards him.  Thankfully, the man wasn’t looking up.

 

As he passed by underneath Poe, Poe took a deep breath.  _Now’s my chance_. 

 

Poe threw himself off the crates, landing firmly on the man’s back.  As they went down, Poe punched the man’s head once, twice, three times, before he was satisfied.  Poe ran towards the next row of crates.  _Come on, Finn.  We can’t do this much longer_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn spotted something at the end of the row.  _Oh, please don’t be Poe_.  He ran to the body.  Finn let out a long sigh.  It wasn’t Poe.  The man was unconscious.  Finn crouched down and took his gun and extra clip.  _One more trooper, Ben, and Phasma_.

 

Finn got up and heard something to his right.  He crept to the end of the row just as one of the troopers came around the corner. 

 

“Traitor,” the trooper yelled.  He rushed Finn, grabbing at his gun.  Finn pulled his arm free, punching the trooper in the face.  As the man stumbled back, Finn spun and hit him square in the jaw with a roundhouse kick.  The trooper went down.  Finn quickly took the man’s gun and knife and crept away.

 

Now, it was just Phasma and Ben.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey had been following her for a few minutes now. 

 

If there was one thing that Rey had learned in her years in the foster system, it was how to creep around without getting caught.  Flying under the radar had been the key to her survival then.  She smiled.  _It’s going to be the key to my survival now, too._

 

Phasma walked towards an open area with construction equipment littered about.  Her gun was drawn and she was scanning the space, constantly turning her head.  Rey knew she’d have to move quickly.

 

As Phasma stepped over an old two-by-four, Rey had an idea.  She waited until Phasma took another four or five steps and then she rushed forward.

 

Phasma turned as Rey picked up the two-by-four, but it was too late.  Rey whacked Phasma soundly in the head.  As the larger woman fell, Rey yelled, “Phasma’s down, Finn!”  She picked up Phasma’s gun.

 

“Good, get to the front.  Secure that door,” Finn yelled.

 

 “Finn!” _Oh thank god!_   Poe screamed, “Finn, I think it’s only Ben left.”

 

_Yeah, Dameron, I know, and please give him your location by screaming a bit more_.  “Shut up, Poe,” Finn yelled. 

 

That’s when he spotted Ben, who had a gun drawn and was searching behind some crates near the front of the warehouse.  Finn followed Ben slowly, trying to spot Poe before Ben did.

 

_Come on, Poe, stay hidden just a little bit longer._

 

Suddenly, Ben stilled and smiled.  Finn followed his line of sight.  _Fuck!  Poe!_

 

Finn saw it in slow motion.  Ben pulling up the gun and aiming.  Finn didn’t even realize he was moving until he was practically there, screaming Poe’s name and pushing him down. 

 

Three shots rang out.

 

Finn slumped into Poe, a wet warmth spreading over his back.  “Love you,” he choked out.  Poe’s eyes went wide and Finn could see the terror there.  He tried to reach up, touch Poe’s cheek, but he couldn’t.  His mouth felt salty and then the world was getting dark, and from somewhere far away, he could hear Poe screaming his name.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey stood, pointing a gun at Ben’s head.  “Give me an excuse, Solo.”

 

Sirens were blaring in the distance.

 

Ben dropped his gun and put up his hands.

 

Rey glanced to where Poe was cradling Finn’s unconscious body, pressing his jacket into Finn’s back.  She gripped her gun even tighter and re-focused on Ben Solo _._ “If he dies, I swear, I’m going to make you pay.”

 

“Finn,” she heard Poe pleading, “Finn, baby, please wake up.  Don’t die on me, Finn.  Finn?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is safe.
> 
> Ben and Phasma have been caught.
> 
> Now, the waiting begins.

 

 

_This can’t be happening._

 

The warehouse was a mess of people running and yelling.  The EMTs pried Finn out of Poe’s hands.

 

_This isn’t happening._

 

“We’ve got a pulse,” one of them barked.  “It’s weak, but…”

 

“Finn,” Poe whimpered.  _Wake up, Finn.  Just wake up.  Please.  I have to tell you…_

 

Another EMT ran up and began examining Poe as they wheeled Finn away.  “I’m fine,” Poe snapped, jerking out of his grasp. 

 

Poe reached out for Finn, and the EMT tried to restrain him.  “Sir.”

 

Poe broke free.  “Finn!”  _I need to tell you._

 

The EMT caught back up with Poe.  The man outweighed Poe by a good thirty pounds, but he was struggling to keep Poe from following Finn’s gurney.  “Let them do their jobs, sir,” he panted.

 

Poe couldn’t hear him.  Everything was focused on the far-too-still form of Finn Olori.

 

“Finn,” Poe screamed, his voice going hoarse.  “Finn!”  He struggled until the ambulance left the warehouse.  

 

He crumpled to the ground.  “Finn.” 

 

Poe looked down at his shirt.  There was blood on it.  _Finn’s blood_ , he thought to himself. 

 

_This isn’t happening._

 

The bomber jacket was still bunched up in his hands.  He pulled it up to his face, inhaling, trying to find just a little bit of Finn there in the scent.  _Please, Finn_. 

 

He let the jacket drop into his lap. 

 

_Please._

 

His head fell forward and he cried.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was still sitting on the floor, being looked over by an EMT, when one of the FBI agents, a Ms. Sella, came over and touched his shoulder.  “Mr. Dameron?  Mr. Dameron, can we ask you a few questions?” 

 

Poe looked up at her, wiping his eyes and nodding.  “Is there any word on Finn yet?”

 

“No, sir.  I’m afraid not.”  She offered him a weak smile.  “If you’d like, after we’re through with the questioning, we can have someone take you to the hospital.”

 

Poe nodded, standing.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Agent Sella led Poe over to a table with three chairs.  He pulled one out and fell into it.  She sat down across from him and motioned for her partner to join them.  A young woman jogged over.  “Mr. Dameron?  I’m Agent Goode.”  She reached over to shake his hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Agent Sella started, “So why don’t we just start at the beginning and you tell us everything that happened, okay?”

 

“Okay.”  Poe took a deep breath.  “This all started about four weeks ago when I decided to go to Takodana on vacation…”

 

**# # # #**

 

A police officer was doing his best to keep a very agitated Leia Organa out of the crime scene.  “I understand, ma’am, but we can’t let anyone into—”

 

“Don’t _ma’am_ me, officer.  My son as well as my CEO are somewhere inside there and if you don’t move aside right now…”

 

Rey came up to the officer.  “It’s okay.  You can let her in.”

 

The officer smiled at Rey and held up the police tape for Leia to walk under.  Leia shot a look at Rey, who whispered, “He thinks I’m with the FBI.”

 

Leia smiled and took Rey’s arm, squeezing it.  “I knew I liked you.”

 

As soon as Leia was in the warehouse, she broke into a run.  “Poe!”

 

Poe turned and when he saw her, he rose, bracing for a bear hug as Leia threw herself at him.  Once the hug was over, Leia stepped back and hit him, hard, on the arm.  “If you ever scare me like that again…”

 

Agents Sella and Goode were both waiting for Poe to explain.  “Agents, this is Leia Organa.  You’re probably going to want to talk to her; she’s my number two at Resistance.”

 

Leia noticed the blood on Poe’s shirt and blanched.  “Easy, Leia, it’s not mine.”

 

“It’s not…Ben’s is it?” she whispered.

 

“No, it’s…”  Poe couldn’t bring himself to say it.  “Ben is…  He’s fine.  They arrested him about an hour ago.” 

 

Leia nodded.  “Poe, I’m so sorry.”

 

"It's okay, Leia."  Her eyes were wet with tears.  Poe pulled her into another hug.  “It’s good to see you.”  He kissed the top of her head.  "Love you," he said.

 

  
"I love you too, Poe," she squeezed him tighter. 

 

Poe was shaking as he turned to the agents.  The adrenaline was leaving his system.  “Is there any way we could continue this later?  I’d really like to get to the hospital and check on Finn.”

 

The women shared a glance and Agent Goode said, “Sure.  We have plenty of other people to question.  Let us find someone to take you to the hospital.”

 

“Me too, please,” Rey said stepping forward.  “And I have information about some files that Finn wanted you to have.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe sat in the ICU waiting room, his legs sprawled out and his fingers tented in front of his face.  Leia was talking to one of the FBI agents and Rey.  The agent and Rey left, and Leia walked over.  Poe scooted up in his seat and dropped his hands.  She sat down beside him.

 

“And?”

 

“And,” Leia said.  “Depending on the evidence that Finn has, I think we’ll be able to work something out for him.”

 

Poe let out a long breath.  “Good.”

 

Leia looked him over.  “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

 

Poe laughed.  “No idea, Leia.”

 

“If I asked—”

 

“No.  I’m gonna be here when he wakes up.”  _If he wakes up_.  Poe just barely kept from sobbing.

 

Leia took his hand.

 

After a few moments, he said, “How are you doing?”

 

Leia looked down.  “Ben’s safe; I mean, he’s not dead, and…”  She pursed her lips.  “I’m not going to try to apologize for him or make excuses.  He’s made his bed and now he’s going to have to lie in it.”

 

Poe nodded.  “But he’s still your son.”

 

“Yes,” she said.  She straightened her shoulders.  “I’d understand if you want me to step down.”

 

Poe scrubbed his face with his hands.  “Are you serious?”

 

“The board is probably going to request—”

 

“Screw the board,” Poe said vehemently.  “It’s my company.  We’re not publicly traded, and I own the majority of the stock, so the board can kiss my ass.  As long as I have a breath in me, you’ll have a place at Resistance.”

 

Leia shook her head.  “You always were too damn sentimental for your own good.”

 

Poe reached around and hugged her.  “And don’t you forget it.”

 

Leia leaned her head onto Poe’s shoulder.  “How’s he doing?”

 

Poe’s voice was shaky.  “They aren’t sure; if he can make it through the next few hours…”  Poe swallowed hard.  “If he can do that, the prognosis gets a lot better.”  Poe shivered.  Through all of this, he’d been ready for his own death—scared of it, yes, but also prepared for that eventuality—but even for all of Finn’s talk, Poe had never really thought Finn could die.

 

Leia said, “He’s going to pull through this.  I can feel it.”

 

Poe nodded, willing himself not to cry.  _He has to._

**# # # #**

 

It was a few hours later.  Rey walked into the waiting room.  “Any word?”

 

“Not yet,” Poe said. 

 

Rey frowned.  Poe looked terrible—pale with dark bags under his eyes.  She shared a look with Leia.

 

Leia got up.  “Here, you take my place.  I need to stretch my legs, make some phone calls.  Poe, you need anything?”

 

Poe shook his head.

 

Rey took the seat next to Poe.  It was awkward.  They’d shared maybe ten words together ever and yet here they were. 

 

Rey held out her hand.  “I’m Rey, by the way.”

 

Poe shook her hand.  “I know.  Poe,” he said.  “Nice to meet you.  Officially, that is.”  He leaned back into his chair.  “He told me about you.  I think meeting you probably saved his life.”

 

Rey shook her head.  “He was always going to leave the Order.  I just became a convenient excuse.  He saved himself.”

 

Poe turned thoughtful.  “Saved me, too.”

 

Rey turned and studied Poe.  “Is that why you’re here?”

 

Poe leaned forward, stretched his neck.  “I’m here because…  I’m here…”  He got up, walked to a table and picked up a magazine.  “I’m here…  Hell, Rey,” he threw down the magazine.  “I’m here because he shouldn’t be alone, because I can’t stand the fact that that idiot went…”  He took a deep breath.  “That that idiot went and got himself shot for me.”  _I will not cry again_.  Poe slumped back down into his chair.  “I don’t know why I’m here.”

 

Rey smiled a tiny smile and put a hand on Poe’s arm.  “You love him.”

 

“Yeah, there’s that.”

 

She laughed.  “Why is that such a bad thing?”

 

“It’s complicated, Rey.”  He looked over at her.  “And I’ve known you for all of two minutes.”

 

She shrugged.  “Seems pretty simple.  He loves you.  You love him.”

 

Poe sighed.  “Yeah, simple.”

 

**# # # #**

At some point, they’d both fallen asleep.

 

Poe woke up as Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket.  He nudged her.  “Rey,” he said quietly.  “Rey.”

 

Her eyes fluttered as she reached for the phone.  She looked at the number and woke up, saying, “I asked for an update; I’m going to take this, okay?”

 

Poe nodded and Rey walked out of the waiting room, talking into the phone.

 

Poe stretched his neck and stood, working one leg and then the other.  He turned to look at the clock on the wall.  It was nearly seven in the morning.  _Hell, we’ve been here for over twelve hours._

 

Poe decided he needed to find a bathroom and then some coffee; he walked towards the door when a doctor came in.  “Are you Mr. Dameron?”

 

“Yeah, are you Finn’s doctor?”

 

The woman nodded.  “Usually, we don’t share patient information with anyone but family, but it seems you have some very important friends with the FBI.”

 

Poe said, “Rey and I are just about the only family Finn’s got.”

 

Rey walked in.  “Is this about Finn?”

 

“Rey, I presume?” the doctor said, “Dr. Kalonia.”

 

Dr. Kalonia motioned for Rey and Poe to sit.  Poe started tapping his fingers on his knee.  Rey chewed the inside of her cheek.  The doctor said, “As I was telling Mr. Dameron, we don’t usually release this information to anyone other than family.”

 

“We are Finn’s family,” Rey said defiantly.

 

The doctor smiled.  “So I was told.”  She took a deep breath, and the time it took for her take it became the longest single moment of Rey’s and Poe’s lives.  She said, “The good news is, we think he’s out of the worst of it.”  Both Rey and Poe let out long breaths.  “However, he lost a lot of blood, and it was touch and go there for a bit.  Honestly, we very nearly lost him.”  Poe instinctively grabbed Rey’s hand at that.  She gave his hand a squeeze.  The doctor continued, “He’s still got a long way to go, but we’re pretty sure he’s out of the woods now.” 

 

_Thank the maker!_

 

Rey smiled and hugged Poe, whose eyes were closed.  He was trying not to cry.  As he opened his eyes, his voice cracked, “When can we see him?”

 

Dr. Kalonia frowned.  “Not for a while yet.  Right now, he needs to rest.  Honestly, he’s not going to be conscious anytime soon.  The best thing would be for the two of you to go home, get something to eat, maybe take a nap, and come back.  Then, I’ll see about letting you visit him later this afternoon, okay?”

 

Poe and Rey nodded, although neither of them planned on leaving the hospital.

 

Dr. Kalonia smiled; she could tell they weren’t going to take her advice.  “At least go to the cafeteria and eat something, okay?”

 

“We will,” Poe said.  “I promise.”

 

“Good,” the doctor said.  She rose.  “He’s very lucky to have friends like you.”

 

As she left, Poe let out a long sigh and scrubbed his head with his hands.  “Breakfast?”

 

“Sure,” said Rey.  “It’ll give us a chance to get to know each other better.”

 

Poe smiled.

 

**# # # #**

 

As they sat down in the cafeteria, Poe asked, “So what was the update?”

 

“The what?  Oh, the update!  I nearly forgot.”  Rey put her tray down and took a big sip of coffee.  “Given all the information Finn had at his place in Jakku, they are pretty sure they have enough evidence to start dismantling First Order, but it’s going to take some time, and some of the big players have already begun disappearing.”  She took another sip of coffee.  “They definitely have enough to convict both Ben and Phasma.  She’s offered to turn state’s evidence against Snoke Industries and Ben, and the feds are considering it.  Ben isn’t talking.”

 

“Didn’t figure he would,” Poe mumbled.

 

“Armi Hux got away.  They have an APB out on him, but my guess is he’s already in a non-extradition country.  Still, what I found on the servers is going to be enough to start an investigation into Snoke Industries.  I figure it’s going to be all-but-dead by the end of the week.”

 

Poe nodded, absorbing everything she’d told him.  “I’m hoping that when the dust has cleared, you’ll go through and make sure that Ben and Phasma were the only ones at Resistance involved in this.”

 

“Already on it,” Rey said.  “I’ve got some good people in IT and they’re double checking everything as we speak.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said. 

 

He began poking at his food.

 

After a few minutes he asked, “How much did Finn tell you about First Order?”

 

“Not much.  He was always afraid of getting me hurt.”  She took a bite of her eggs.  “Why?”

 

“I’m just wondering how safe Finn is going to be now.”  Poe frowned and took a drink of his coffee.  He kept the mug up against his chin, lost in thought.

 

“Poe, what are you thinking?”

 

Poe sighed and put his coffee cup down.  “I’m just wondering if this is the safest place for him.”

 

Rey frowned.  “You think the Order might come after him?”

 

Poe stared off into the distance.  “I hope not,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some Poe & Rey time. Finally!
> 
>  
> 
> And this chapter seems to be coming at the right time--people taking care of each other under difficult circumstances. Yay for the people in our lives who give us hugs and squeeze our hands!
> 
>  
> 
> Next week, we'll see Finn again and have what was originally the ending to this fic (before I went and wrote a little epilogue).


	11. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is recuperating. Poe is feeling protective.
> 
> Now that the assassination has been thwarted, what do they do?

 

 

The world started swimming into focus.  Finn could hear the faint beep of a machine but as he started processing what he was seeing, he couldn’t make sense of it.  _This isn’t a hospital._

A voice from beside him said, “Hey, glad to have you back.  How are you feeling?”

 

 _Poe._   For a moment, Finn felt lighter than air.  Then, the pain kicked in.  Finn groaned.  “Like I’ve been shot.  Repeatedly.” 

 

Poe turned to a woman sitting on the other side of the bed.  She rose and began asking Finn about his pain.  She checked the machines and then turned to Poe.  “I’m going to go tell Dr. Bates that he’s awake.”

 

“Thanks, Sabé.”

 

The woman nodded and left the room.

 

Finn scanned the room, still trying to make sense of things.  “Where am I?”

 

“My house.”  Finn shot him an angry look.  “It didn’t feel right leaving you alone in the hospital.  Plus, we weren’t sure if the First Order might try to come after you; there’s still plenty of them that haven’t been rounded up.  I thought you would be safer here.”

 

“I would’ve been fine, Poe.  I’ve been on my own for most of my life.  I can take care of myself.”

 

“Yeah, you would’ve done a bang-up job being unconscious and all,” Poe said, and then, before Finn could answer, he added, “Would you stop with the tough guy act?”

 

Finn sighed and tried to sit up.  Poe walked over and handed him the controls for the bed. 

 

“You just had a hospital bed lying around?”

 

“I’m rich,” Poe said.  “Get used to it.”

 

Finn shook his head and adjusted the bed.  Once he was settled, he turned to Poe.  “So what happens now?”

 

“Well, Dr. Bates will want to look you over, see how things are healing.  He figures that you’re gonna have about four or five weeks of—”

 

“Not what I meant, Poe,” Finn said. 

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  He shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

 

“Then why did you bring me here?”

 

“I…  I honestly don’t know.  Like I said, I couldn’t leave you there.”

 

“Look, you don’t owe me anything.  I did what I had to do.”

 

“What you had to do?  Finn, you nearly got yourself killed!”

 

“I told you that I was going to make sure you were safe.”

 

“Yeah, well, next time, try not to get killed doing it, okay?”

 

“Next time?  You planning on having another assassination attempt anytime soon?”

 

“Well, I’m actually hoping there won’t be a next time, but…” Poe got flustered.  “Just stop getting shot, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Finn said, smiling.  He tried to readjust and groaned as a new wave of pain hit him.  “How long have I been out?”

 

“You were in ICU for two days and in the hospital for another two before I convinced them to release you into my custody.”  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “I’m rich.  It’s amazing what you can do if you have the money.”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “Anyway, you’ve been here about a day and a half.  You’ve been in and out of consciousness for a while now.  Dr. Bates figured you’d wake up for real today.”

 

Finn shook his head.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out of commission this long.  It felt wrong.  A part of him wanted to bolt.  He tried to move and his back screamed out.  “Fuck,” he said under his breath.   
  
Poe was there in an instant.  “You want the nurse?”  He turned to the door.

 

“That woman was a nurse?  You hired a nurse for me?”

 

“Yes.  And Dr. Bates is on call 24/7.  I’ve set him up in a room downstairs, actually.”  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “I’m rich, remember?”

 

“Anything else?  Is there a staff masseuse or a private chef?”

 

Poe laughed.  “If you want one, I can make it happen.”

 

“Poe…”

 

“No.”

 

“Poe—” 

 

“No, Finn.  Don’t even start with that you’re not worthy stuff.  I get to decide how to spend my money and right now, I’m deciding to spend it on you.  End of discussion.”

 

“If you don’t think we’re going to revisit this discussion when I feel better…”

 

“Fine.  When Dr. Bates says you are good to go, we can have this discussion again.”  Poe smiled.  “That’ll be in about a month.”

 

Finn hoped that was a lie.  Poe shook his head.  His voice was quiet.  “You damn near died, Finn.  The doctors want to be extra careful.  You need lots of rest.”

 

“So, I’m basically your hostage now?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.”  Poe’s smile reached his eyes.  “The tables have turned.”

 

“I was protecting you, Dameron.”

 

“And that’s what I’m doing now.”

 

Finn appreciated Poe’s playful tone, but he couldn’t help himself.  He sighed.  “Look, Poe, this is great…”

 

“But?”

 

“But…”  He looked down.  “I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of.  I’m not going back to that life, but I don’t exactly know what else I’m supposed to do.  Besides, I figure the feds might have a few ideas about what they want to do with me when I’m better.”

 

“Screw the feds,” Poe said.  Finn shot him an incredulous look.  Poe added, “We can figure things out together.” 

 

“Yeah, right.  Look, I know you’re rich and that you are used to—”

 

“Leia and Rey are already working on a deal with the Feds.  Seems your evidence was better than they expected.  I really don’t see them being a problem.  So what other objections are you going to throw at me?”

 

“How’s it going to look for you to be seen with an ex-assassin?”

 

“What the hell do I care?”

 

“Poe.”

 

“Finn.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, that’s all nice and good, but I live in the real world.  Your image matters.  It’s gonna take a big enough hit when it comes out that you’re gay.  But a gay interracial relationship with the guy hired to kill you?  That’s a PR nightmare and we both know it.”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“Poe.”

 

“I can handle it.  Besides, unless you are going to start broadcasting it, I wasn’t aiming to let anyone know what you used to do for a living.”

 

Sabé popped her head in the door.  “Mr. Dameron?”

 

“Yes, Sabé?”

 

“Dr. Bates will be up here in about five minutes.”

 

“Thanks.  You can come in.  I was just leaving.”  He turned back to Finn.  “You’re tired.  Get some rest.” 

 

“We’re not done talking about this.”

 

“I am.”  Poe walked to the door.  He paused there.  “Look, at the end of the day, I care about you, and I’m pretty sure you care about me.  You can either accept that or not, but just be aware that I will move heaven and earth to be with you, Finn.  And I’m fully aware of who you were, but that doesn’t matter to me.  I care about who you are now.  That has to count for something.”  Poe left the door open as he started down the hall.  His voice drifted back, “Now, get some sleep.  We’ll talk later.”

 

The nurse smiled awkwardly as she walked to Finn’s bedside.

 

Finn leaned back into his bed.  “Damn, Poe.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The doctor had come and gone.  He’d told Finn about the extent of his injuries and how lucky he was to be alive.  The nurse had brought him food and he’d watched tv, and at some point he must’ve fallen asleep.

 

He blinked and looked around.  It was dark.  The nurse wasn’t in her chair, but Poe had obviously come into the room sometime in the night, settled into the chair next to his bed, and was now snoring with his head near Finn’s thigh.  “Poe?”  Finn tried to move his leg without aggravating his back.  “Poe.”

 

“Ummmmm, what,” asked a very groggy Poe.  “Asleep.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I could hear you,” Finn said with a chuckle.

 

That seemed to wake Poe up.  “Huh?  Oh, sorry, Finn.  Must’ve dozed off.”  Poe sat up, wiping a bit of drool off his cheek.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

Poe looked around and then remembered his watch.  “Few hours.”  He stretched.

 

“Why aren’t you in your own room?”

 

“This is my room,” Poe said.

 

Finn startled at that.  He looked around the room and suddenly it made sense—the pictures of airplanes, of a boy and his family, and of younger versions of Karé and Iolo; model airplanes on the shelves; paperwork stuffed onto a large desk in the corner.  “Why in the hell am I in your room?”

 

Poe got up and filled a glass with water.  “Seemed like the best place to put you.” 

 

“Where have you been sleeping?”

 

“Guest room.”  He yawned.  “It’s really not a big deal, Finn.”  He held out a glass of water to Finn.

 

Finn shook his head.  “So, why are you here?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Poe said, settling back into the chair.

 

Finn raised his eyebrow.

 

“Obviously, things changed once I got in here,” Poe said, stretching his legs and leaning back.  “Do you want me to go?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  He studied Poe. “What’s bothering you?”

 

Poe stared up at Finn, who was now irritatingly wide awake.  Poe took a deep breath, figuring he should give the truth a shot.  “I was afraid you were going to leave.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s physically impossible right now,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why did you think I was going to leave,” Finn asked.

 

“You did before.  At the air field.”

 

“Yeah, because I thought you were safe and you told me to.”

 

“I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Sounded like you did at the time.”

 

“Dammit, Finn.  I was hurt, and you weren’t making it any easier.”

 

“I was lying to keep you safe, Poe.  Walking away from you was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in my life.”

 

Poe wanted to cry with happiness.  _Thank the maker_! 

 

He then realized that didn’t mean Finn might not still disappear.  “Okay, so now, I wanna know.  Are you going to run?  Am I going to wake up some morning to find you’ve gone?”

 

Finn would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it.  He could slip out and slip into a new identity fairly easily.  But, he realized, that would mean giving up Poe.  “I don’t think so,” he finally said.  He took a deep breath.  _Might as well go for it_.  “I have no idea what I’m going to be able to do with my life now,” he looked up at Poe, “but I know I want you in it.  I meant it, back at the air field when I told you I loved you.  The real question is, do you feel the same way?”

 

Poe stood up and leaned over the bed.  “I want you in my life, Finn.  Hell, I practically kidnapped you from the hospital.”  He smiled.  “I love you, too.”

 

“About damn time you said it,” Finn said.

 

“Oh shut up,” Poe said, leaning in for a kiss.

**# # # #**

 

**Six weeks later…**

“I’m gonna miss the hospital bed,” Finn said as the men moved it out.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, not really, but the room looks strange without it.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “They’ll be moving in our bed later today.  I’m sure the room will look fine then.”

 

“Our,” Finn said, amused.

 

“Yes,” Poe said, “ _our_.”  He crossed his arms.  “Unless you’ve changed your mind, that is.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Just didn’t realize it was _our_ bed.”

 

Poe huffed.  “Are you gonna be this difficult about everything?”

 

Finn walked out of the room towards the guest room where Poe had been living.  “Probably,” he threw back.  As he opened the door, he asked, “What do we need to move back into _our_ room?”

 

Poe suddenly caught him from behind in a bear hug.  He then leaned in and whispered into Finn’s ear, “We can do that later.”

 

Finn laughed.  “The doctor only cleared me for physical activity this morning.”

 

“And you’re lucky I’m not an exhibitionist because I wanted to do you right there in his office.”

 

“Mr. Dameron, I’m starting to think that you’re only interested in me for my body,” Finn said, wrapping his arms around Poe’s and squeezing.

 

“Let’s just say that I’ve missed it for these past few weeks,” Poe said, already dotting kisses down behind Finn’s ear to his neck.  Poe hummed out, “I seem to remember you having a weakness for…”  He rubbed his stubble across the back of Finn’s neck, which elicited a long moan from Finn.  “Yep, that’s what I remember.”

 

“Not playing fair, Poe.”

 

“Never do, Finn.  That’s something you’ll need to learn about me,” Poe said, rubbing Finn’s neck with his stubble again and loving the shiver he could feel ripple across Finn’s body.

 

Finn let out a long breath.  “I’ve missed you too.”  He turned to face Poe.

 

Poe’s fingers brushed across Finn’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

After they broke apart, Finn leaned his head onto Poe’s shoulder.  “Been dreaming about this actually,” he said.

 

“Ummmmmm,” Poe said, “for how long?”

 

“How long since I got shot?”

 

Poe let out a small laugh and kissed Finn again.

 

They stayed like that for the longest time until finally Finn said, “Let’s get out of these clothes and move this to the bed.”

 

Poe nodded, giving Finn one last kiss before letting him go.

 

They undressed silently. 

 

Over the past several weeks, they’d shared the kinds of intimacies that it can take months, or even years, to develop in most relationships.  As Finn recovered, Poe had had to help him eat, walk, even bathe.  It had been draining on both of them, but it had also solidified what they both knew was already there.

 

Saying _I love you_ before Finn’s injuries had meant one thing, but now…  Now, they both knew what that really meant.

 

Yet, there was still a sense in which this was all terribly new.  They both stood there facing each other realizing that.

 

Poe laughed.  “Remember that night in your apartment?”

 

Finn smiled, “Yeah.”

 

“I think I’m even more nervous now.”

 

“I know,” Finn said.  He crossed his arms in front of himself, suddenly self-conscious about his scars.

 

Poe walked over, running a finger across the pink flesh on Finn’s shoulder.  “Are you sure this is…”

 

“I want to do this.”  Finn shook his head.  “I need to do this.”  He stepped forward, pulling Poe into him.  Poe dipped his head down to kiss at Finn’s collarbone and Finn let his chin rest on Poe’s head, breathing him in.

 

“What’s that smell?”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Poe asked.

 

“Your hair.  It smells like something warm and tropical and…”

 

“Mango-coconut,” Poe said.

 

Finn smiled.  “Mango-coconut.”  _The missing piece of the Poe scent_.

 

Poe began nibbling at Finn’s chest.  “Come on,” he said.  “Let’s get you into bed.”  Poe took Finn’s hand and led him to the bed.

 

Poe crawled in and laid down.

 

Finn stood beside the bed, just taking Poe in.  He remembered riding past the air field, truly feeling a small thrill every time the man with the dark curls and sun-kissed skin stepped away from his plane to watch Finn ride by. 

 

And now, here he was, spread out across a bed, waiting for Finn.  Finn closed his eyes.

 

“Finn.”  Poe sat up.  “If this is too much…”

 

Finn opened his eyes and shook his head.  “Just appreciating what I have,” he said.  _I’m so damn lucky._

 

Finn crawled up onto the bed, tipping forward as Poe leaned up, grabbing the back of Finn’s head and pulling him down into a kiss. 

 

Poe breathed out, “You’ll tell me if this hurts you, right?”

 

“I’m good,” Finn said, capturing Poe’s mouth again.

 

Poe’s hand stayed on Finn’s neck as Finn moved one hand behind Poe’s head and the other grabbed his leg.  As Finn dug his fingers into Poe’s thigh, Poe’s whole body arched.

 

Finn slid his hand slowly back up to Poe’s face.  He rubbed his thumb across Poe’s cheek.  “Love you,” he said.

 

Poe smiled up at him.  “Love you, too.”  He brought both of his hands up to frame Finn’s face.  Eventually, he pulled Finn down, rubbing their noses together before kissing him again.

 

It went on like this for a long time; they were quiet, unhurried, gentle.  Rediscovering each other, taking their time in a way they never had before. 

 

Both were aware that this wasn’t an ending.  There were no assassins hiding in the shadows; Finn wasn’t going to run away.  This was the beginning of something that stretched out as far as either one could see, something they could have over and over again.

 

For Finn, at least, that thought was both exhilarating and overwhelming.

 

And this was how they processed it: by letting their hands explore, by coming in for just one more kiss (and then another and another), by closing their eyes and letting the sensations wash over them.

 

Eventually, though, Finn sat up, rocking into Poe, snaking his hand up Poe’s chest.  Poe’s hand moved over it, interlacing their fingers.

 

Their eyes locked on one another.

 

And all of the tension and fear and frustration of the past six weeks came out in a suddenly frenetic pace as their previous gentleness gave way to a greedy need to exorcise their demons. 

 

Soon, Poe was yelling, and Finn’s hands were gripping Poe’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

Poe’s hands were slipping over Finn’s sweaty skin, trying to find purchase and failing. 

 

Finn was biting into his lower lip so hard, he was sure he was drawing blood.

 

Poe was making nonsense noises, his head tipping back and his legs kicking and sliding across the sheets.

 

Watching Poe just egged Finn on.  His mouth was set in a growl.  He needed this—as if it would finally be the end to this chapter of his life.

 

Poe’s fingers clenched into tight fists and he moaned.  Finn knew it wouldn’t be long now as Poe’s eyelashes fluttered. 

 

Finn was panting as he watched his lover start to tremble and shake.  He smiled and threw his head back with a yell, losing all sense of himself as he followed Poe over the edge.

 

**# # # #**

 

It felt like years before Finn came out of the fog he’d been in, but when he did, he looked down to see Poe, breathing heavily, smiling up at him.

 

“Welcome back,” Poe said.

 

Finn took in a long breath and rolled off of Poe onto the bed.  His back pulled slightly, but the pain never came.

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Time for a nap?”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe panted.  “Then maybe a shower and food?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said.

 

“Then I’ve gotta move my stuff back into our room,” Poe mumbled, sleep already overtaking him.

 

Finn moved his hand until he found Poe’s.  Twining their fingers together, he brought Poe’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

 

 _Ours_ , he thought.  It was terrifying in the best possible way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, things could end here (and originally, they did). But I couldn't resist a little epilogue that will fast forward us a few years into the future. That will be next week.


	12. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick glimpse into Finn's and Poe's future.

 

 

“Poe, is that you?”

 

“Mmmmmm-hmmmm,” Poe said, walking into the kitchen.  “Took off early.”

 

“Does that mean that things are moving forward with the new project?”

 

Poe nodded.  “Project X-wing is a go.  Mmmmmm,” Poe said, taking the wooden spoon from the counter and dipping it into Finn’s sauce.  He tasted it.  “That’s good.”

 

Finn swatted at Poe’s hand and then leaned over to kiss him.  “It’ll be ready in about ten minutes.”

 

Poe walked over to the other side of the counter and pulled up a stool.  “How’d class go today?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “It’s hard to take some of these kids seriously.”

 

“Kids?”

 

Finn shot Poe a look.  “Fine, old man.  They’re my age.  But if I have to listen to any more sheltered grad students tell me how things are in _the real world_ …”  Finn shook his head.  He didn’t want to blame them really; his perspective was necessarily skewed.  He stirred his sauce and checked the chicken in the oven.  “Just about ready.”  He smiled up at his boyfriend. 

 

There was something wonderful and surreal about it.  After agreeing to supply the FBI with everything he knew about the First Order and after Poe’s lawyers and Leia had done some dizzyingly impressive work, Finn found himself a free man.   

 

Well, free in the legal sense.

 

In every other sense, he belonged to Poe Dameron, who very much belonged to Finn Olori. 

 

It hadn’t been easy.  Finn still felt better sleeping if there was a gun nearby—something Poe was never going to be entirely okay with.  They both had nightmares.  And Finn was always going to have some pain in his back, but they took it one day at a time. 

 

And while Finn had initially been overwhelmed by trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life—now that it was _his_ —after several months of soul searching, he realized he wanted to become a teacher.  So he decided to go to grad school to work on a history degree.  

 

And by the end of their first year together, Finn and Poe had fallen into a fairly regular domestic routine: Finn went to school and worked part time teaching self-defense classes.  Poe was still CEO of Resistance Tech, but now he made it home every night by 6:30 and he rarely worked weekends. 

 

It was going on two years now, and all-in-all it was a good life.  Certainly, it was a quieter life.

 

“Oh, Iolo called.  Wanted to know if we’d be able to come down in April.  There’s going to be a surprise party.”

 

Poe raised his eyebrow.  “Party?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Snap is going to propose to Karé.”

 

Poe laughed.  “About damn time.”

 

“Yeah, so don’t spoil it by telling her.”

 

“What?” Poe tried to look offended.  “Why do you think I’m gonna be the one—”

 

“Because you are the worst liar on the planet, Poe Dameron.”  Finn put the chicken in the jalisco sauce and placed the entire thing on the counter.  He reached for the rice he’d made earlier.

 

“This looks fantastic, sweetie.”  Poe looked up at Finn, but his smile fell almost immediately as he saw the red dot appear on Finn’s head.  “Get down,” he yelled.

 

Finn instinctively hit the ground as glass rained into the kitchen.  “Poe,” he screamed.

 

Poe crawled around from the other side of the counter next to Finn.  Finn reached up into a nearby drawer and grabbed a small gun.  Bullets were flying around them.  “Don’t suppose you have another one of those,” Poe asked.

 

Finn handed him the gun and then pulled one from an ankle holster. 

 

“I love you,” Poe said.

 

“I know,” Finn said.  He rolled away from Poe and began crawling towards the door to the next room.  He trusted that Poe had his six. 

 

Poe was calmly talking into his cell.  “Rey, yeah, this is Poe.  Just thought you’d want to know that someone is shooting up the house.  Finn’s here.  We’re going to initiate plan B.” 

 

Finn called back.  “Not there?”

 

“Voice mail.”

 

“So, we’re gonna do this?

 

“Yeah,” Poe said smiling

 

“Just us?”

 

“That okay with you?”

 

Finn smiled over his shoulder.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be added on Thursdays and tags will be updated with each chapter.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
